Ever Neverland: Handkerchiefs, Kisses, & PixyDust
by purplerose69
Summary: Two years after Neverland, Wendy's learning that growing up is more complicated and harder than she ever thought. She misses Peter Pan. Is a handkerchief is all she can rely on to dry her eyes; or will the wind change & blow fairy dust back into her life?
1. Chapter 1

_For all of you people who thought that Peter and Wendy were made for each other…because a kiss has never been so special. (Written to be a follow up of the Disney Version)_

**Chapter 1: Growing Up is Never Easy, Growing Down is Just as Hard**

Wendy sat at her window and looked into the night. She wondered if she would ever see never land again…or him for that matter.

"No how silly of me." She said aloud. "I was told I would grow up and now, well now …" She sighed.

She had had her own room for almost two years and could hear the boys playing in their room through the wall. She missed their company. Luckily Nana visited her, as her father gave way to their begging upon having her return to the room, but still she never thought she would be growing up this fast. She had heard her parents arguing in the living room downstairs earlier. She could tell they were trying to be hush about it, but her father always failed at that. Her father had always had a strong opinion, and just today she had run straight into it. She remembered that day…  
><em><br>Her father days before had brought her to some of his evening dinners for his work, and there she was presented like a lady would be. She never liked being put in the spotlight like that, but with the help of her mother's good graces she found a way to hide these feelings and act as lady like as she possibly could. It was on that day that she had met a boy…or was introduced to him. Son of the boss of her father's business, his hair was a dark black and his stature of importance gleamed from his father to himself. His name was James. She acted as politely as she could, and was eventually forced to dance with him. She never liked amusing boys, unless she was telling stories of course…or in the midst of adventure. Yet he was a descent looking boy, and his dancing was not terrible, so maybe she thought, it would get better. But in the later evening when he was tossed aside with her to talk at a table privately by her father, and she had the displeasure of matching his high stature with a high amount of pompous-like attitude. When he asked her interests, after naming off his many boring and adult ones, she replied with telling stories. When he asked the topic, she said "ones about a land far away where we never have to grow up, and a boy named Peter P"…and that's all she got to say before his laughter rang in her ears like loud alarms dismissing her stories for the stuff of children…that she was stupid for telling such lies. The hope that she had found someone new to tell her stories too, since she rarely had time to tell John or Michael any of them anymore. She left the table in a fluster holding back tears, excusing herself to the ladies room. It was one of the worst nights of her life._

_So when that evening she heard her parents' small argument, she went downstairs to see them, to ask them what was going on. Her father, over taking her mother's small try to explain, told her that it was time she was found a suitor, and that James would make a good suitor! Her mother argued that she had plenty of time before that, but her father's persistence turned to anger, and his own point to prove that marrying into a wealthy family would be good for them. She remembered how she got so flustered that she yelled over her father that she would not do such a thing. Her mother tried to aid her in her room, and told her that her father was just trying to look out for her; that it was not an arrangement but a wise choice, and that he had seemed like a nice boy. She nodded to her mother, and after receiving a hug and watching her mother leave, Wendy found herself now looking out the balcony.  
><em>  
>She knew her father meant well, with finances and all money matters in life. She had seen it before; aristocracy marrying for wealth. But to James? He was just so…mean! The way he had laughed at her and made fun of her? She felt her eyes start to tear up again. She buried her knees in her new pale blue nightgown. She grew out of her last one. This one was a paler blue and instead of puffy sleeves they were simple went slightly farther than her shoulders, sticking out slightly. Her mother said it made her neck look longer, and chest more open. A ribbon ran under her bust which she now had a slight bit more of now. That's what happened…she grew up.<p>

She found herself looking out into the night, up at the moon and then looking for the second star to the right. Oh how she wished she could just go back to Never Land. She stuck her head out to see her brother's had been put to bed already, and her mother and father were no doubt at another function. She was all alone in her room. It felt like she was all alone in the house too. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and started to cry. She laid her head down, took out her handkerchief and started to cry. Next thing she knew she had dozed off, her cheeks still wet with tears, on the small couch on the balcony of her room.

But then, a small wind picked up, as if suddenly the wind had changed its mind from stillness to restlessness. Her hand, lying on the window sill holding the little white handkerchief, now with a sleepy lack of grip, slipped through her fingers and out into the night, danced on the winds out into the open air of London.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: James? The Only James I know is Captain James Hook.**

Out in the night air of London a small golden light was dancing around in the sky. And following it was a boy, a boy with red hair and leaf green colored apparel. It was Tinker Bell and Peter Pan who were exploring the night's peak over the darkened city. Just then a rush of wind sent Peter's hat flying off his head.

"Common Tink I have to go get it!" He said to her as he flew down to a roof top where it had landed.

She nodded as if she was coming, but instead the wind blew a certain something into her and she, instead of flying fell down onto the rooftop, entangled a certain white "thing".

"Hey Tink what are you doing under that thing?" Peter said, laughing at the fairy's struggle under the white cloth.

She managed to get her way out of it, red with anger, and when she finally did, she realized what she had been tangled up in and flung it at Peter.

"Hey what was that for? Why won't you hold it?" He said catching it with his fingers.

She pointed at it, and then made a movement as if she was blowing her nose, finishing the acting off with a disgusted repulse as if pushing it away.

"A handkerchief?" Peter said looking at the thing in its hand. "Awe Tink it's not that bad, it's just a little damp. Hey what's this on it?"

He opened the handkerchief using both hands and saw blue embroidering on it. He recognized that letter: W. But the rest? What did it say?

"Tink, what does that word say?"

She looked at it and made a small notion.

"Darling? It says darling eh?"

Suddenly she realized what it meant, but before she could try to change her answer…

"W. Darling? Wendy Darling? Tink this is Wendy's handkerchief! We better go return it!"

She was about to stop him when the boy flew off the roof and headed in the direction of the Darling Household. He hadn't been to Wendy's house for a long time, since Hook had been absent for sometime, the lost boys had been celebrating. He'd come on occasion but never heard any stories so he'd just left assuming he had missed them. He remained as naïve as ever to the on goings at the Darling house, and never questioned this either.

He flew up to the window pane of the bedroom, and looked in to see Michael and John fast asleep. But Wendy? Her bed was gone! The window was locked too! It had never been like that before! Wendy always kept the window open…and if it wasn't he thought that she had already gone to bed but even now she wasn't there! He looked around outside to see that a light pink curtain had fluttered outside of the window across from the boy's room. He crept along the side of the house and peaked in. A bed, an armoire, a mirror and a table with some sewing stuff, a few books and…he looked down to see a girl asleep by the window sill. He looked closer…it was Wendy! Her hair was a little longer, and her nightgown was different or something but it was Wendy. But something looked strange about her face? Her eyes looked red, and while she normally slept with a smile on her face, her mouth was in a sad arch. Suddenly noticed Tink beside him.

"Tink, what's wrong with Wendy? Is she sick?"

Tink thought about this for a minute. Then she had an idea; she nodded yes and then made a mimicking action as if she was dead.

"She's dead?" He looked down at Wendy, and then noticed that she stirred, moving slightly in her sleep, moaning as if she was restless.

"Tink! Don't do that!" He threatened the small fairy, as she laughed at her acting skills. She noticed that Peter was extremely angry so Tink sighed, and gave in. She nodded her head, in the fashion of telling him no. She mimicked the look of crying and pointed to the handkerchief.

"Wendy…crying?" He thought for a minute and looked down at her. "Well then she's going to need this then…" He was about to place the handkerchief back in her hand, when the wind blew rattling the windows, and surprised the flying boy. His hand instead brushed against hers, tickling her palm and she started to stir.

She began to flutter her eyes open. She felt a cold breeze…she must have fallen asleep near the balcony again…how silly of her. But what was this? A green blur? She batted her eyelashes again to see a boy in green clothing floating in front of her. Peter? Peter Pan? But it couldn't be? It was!

"Oh Peter!" She turned around and got off the sofa on the window and turned back to him. "You came?"

"Wendy, I came to return to you your handkerchief!" He bowed before handing out her small white handkerchief, as if it were a noble deed.

"Oh, thank you! How did you get it?"

"It flew into Tink!"

"Oh!" She giggled. "Well hello Tink."

Tink merely nodded at her. She knew Wendy made Peter happy, but she liked it much better when it was just Tink and Peter Pan.

"Wendy, why were you crying?" Peter said suddenly tilting his head as if he were confused about the thought.

"Crying? You knew I was crying?" She looked from him down to the slightly damp handkerchief in her hand. She then turned to the vanity mirror to see her slightly red eyes.

"Oh…that…"

"Wendy?" He noticed the slump in her body while her head hung down.

"Peter…I… I am starting to grow up you know. My father moved me to this room." She slumped down onto her bed, slightly bouncing from the impact as the mattress became still.

"Is that why you haven't told any more stories?" He said now sounding concerned.

"Oh Peter," She looked up at him in desperation. "It is, and I'm so sorry. I hear the boys playing every night. My parent's want me to become a lady, but I don't want to be a lady if I can't tell my stories…and then there's my father and that wretched boy." She tore her eyes from his down to the bed.

"The boy?" He asked, now even more curious. He sat down beside Wendy. He had never seen her so hopeless. She was always so talkative and happy.

"Yes, James."

"James?" He looked to Tink who shrugged and then went back to looking at her reflection in the mirror as if the story had less than amused her. "The only James I know is Captain James Hook!"

"Oh Peter, he might was well be Captain Hook! He made fun of my stories, told me that they were childish and dumb, and that you, Peter Pan didn't exist!"

"That I didn't exist?"

"Yes, and worst of it all my father wants him to be my suitor." She started to tear up in her eyes again.

"A suitor! … Wendy what is a suitor?"

"A suitor," She said whipping her eyes. "…is a man or a boy who is supposed to marry you when you become older…it is how a family starts…" She sniffed.

"A family? Like a mother and father?"

"Yes…" then she started to cry. "But he is a horrid boy, he is so mean and pompous and …I don't want to kiss him let alone have him as a suitor!"

"Kiss him?"

"Yes Peter."

"But Wendy what is a kiss?"

"Oh you still don't know Peter? Well then I should show you." She was about to kiss him on the cheek, and they  
>both closed their eyes, when Tinker Bell grabbed the closest thing to her; which happened to be a thimble and placed it in Peter's hand. He opened his eyes and jumped up.<p>

"This is a kiss?" He looked at the thimble and back at Wendy. She was about to persist when she noticed her took something out of the pocket of his clothing. He smiled handing her a small acorn like object. 'Then here is a kiss for you."

"Well thank you Peter but…" She looked back up at his smiling face. It warmed her heart. "I will cherish it forever."

Tink stomped her feet on the ground angry with the result.

"Now Wendy, do you need me to fight this James boy? Like how I did Captain Hook?" He took his hand sword out and mimicked a fight. Peter Pan didn't really like another boy hanging out with Wendy and making her cry.

"Oh no Peter I could never." She said. "There isn't really any other way…I have to grow up now it's my only choice." She turned away and holding her hands down, hanging her head once again.

"Awh Wendy." Peter said trying to look at her walking around to face her.

"Oh Peter, you have no idea how many nights I dreamed of going back to Never Land. Of escaping this horrid fate…but I know it could never work out like that."

"Well why can't it?" Peter said looking at Wendy.

"Because you said it before; once you grow up you can never go back."

He looked at her. Sure she looked a little older, but so did he? He didn't age the year or so that she did, but his aging was small and gradual; years were days to Peter. Her dress was different, and she was a bit taller, but not taller than him even, and maybe her body started to look more like Tink's, but she definitely wasn't like a grown up. He new what those looked like.

"Well you don't seem grown up to me! Come to back to Never Land with me!" He offered his hand.

"Oh Peter really! Oh but what would mother say…and father…plus the boys…no they couldn't come…they need their mother; they are still too young. Can I just leave them here?"

"Common Wendy! That way you don't have to be with that James – Hook guy ever again!"

She laughed. "It's just James Peter! And yes, he is like Hook. I will have to consider a few things though; I can't just run off…"

She ran over to her desk and sat down. He starred at her. "Well Wendy what will it be?"

"You shall see Peter, in a moment. You shall see."

_**So does Wendy go with Peter? Will she actually leave the boys behind? Will James end up being her suitor? Will Tink's jealousy get the best of her again?  
>I also wanted to add the thimble and acorn "kiss" thing, since in the other Disney version it lacked romance, which is fine because it was aimed more towards a child audience…but I want this one to have more in it. Basically as a sequel to the first Peter Pan film…anyway PLEASE let me know what you think and if I should continue! I have quite a few other stories on the go, so I will continue if it is deemed worthy! Thanks! <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Letter, Love, Pixy Dust and Riding Winds  
><strong>  
>"Wendy what are you doing?" Peter Pan asked trying to look over her shoulder, but still couldn't see what she was doing.<p>

"I'm righting a letter."

"What for?"

"Well…if I _am _going to leave, I cannot leave without telling my brothers and my mother that I am safe!"

"Why will you be safe?"

"Because I will be with you Peter!" She smiled, and then quickly went back to writing. "…ahem in Never land of course."

"Then to Never land we go!"

"Of course Peter. I will just have to explain to mother that I cannot be suited to a boy I have no intention of being with, I mean I'm sure she'll understand, if you do not have feelings or love a person than it cannot be; and who could love such a pompous and arrogant boy?"

He laughed at loud to himself.

"What Peter?"

"You talk too much." He knew she was back to normal now.

"I do not. I am just simply stating facts. It's quite simple; I cannot marry to a boy I do not love!" She looked back at Peter from the chair and had a determined look of frustration on her face.

"Love?"

"Yes, he makes me frustrated. He doesn't even appreciate what I love and it makes me feel horrid Peter."

"What do you love Wendy?" She watched as he flew from the corners of her room, restless as he always was.

"Telling stories about you of course Peter!"

His eyes lit up. "Well when you come back you can tell the all the stories you want to the lost boys!"

"Oh that would be wonderful Peter! Oh wait here. I just have to tell father that I do forgive him…I could never leave  
>with ill feelings; I know he means well like mother said. I'll tell him to remember the ship in the sky. He'll know what I mean. There. Done."<p>

With that she signed her name on the bottom of the note. She knew that she would see them again…one day.

"Come on Wendy!" He was already on the window sill beckoning for her to come. He didn't know what had come over himself, but having Wendy back at the new hideout with the Lost Boys made everything more…exciting.

She was running towards him when she suddenly stopped and an idea swept over her.

"Oh, oh just one more moment Peter!" Tink rolled her eyes at the girl's constant indecision and making them wait for so long.

She ran back to her vanity and took out a long string from the drawer, and a small needle. "Did she loose her shadow or something?" Peter wondered aloud to Tinker Bell, stepping back onto the sofa beside the window.  
>She used the needled to push a string through something that she held in her hand and he could just make out her stringing it through.<p>

She turned around. "There."  
>She smiled holding the up the string. He followed it down with his eyes to a small acorn in the middle of it. His kiss!<p>

She went to tie it around her neck when her fingers fumbled with the knot. "Peter, you couldn't possibly help me?" She said as if she was desperate for assistance.

"Of course Wendy!" He flew over to the girl, standing behind her and moved her brown curls out of the way. They bounced slightly as he tied a knot at the end of the string.

"There." He stood back with his hands on his hips dignified with his own work.

"Why thank you Peter!" She smiled at him, then looking down at the "kiss" that rested just above her bust. She looked back up to see Peter's hand in front of her. She was so happy. It all felt like a dream; never once did she think that almost two years later she would be returning to Never Land…and moments ago, she never thought she would be able to escape her ill-fated love problems. She placed her hand in his and he grabbed it tight. She simply never thought she'd see the day when Peter Pan would return for her.

"I almost forgot!" He tapped his head with his other hand. "Tink a little fairy dust for milady?"

Tink looked over to him using only her eyes, and pretended to be adjusting her dress as if she did not hear him.

"Tinnnnk…" He said in a taunting voice. She shrugged and gave in. She floated over Wendy, giving off a little bit of her pixy-dust.

"Now here we go!" Peter said guiding Wendy out into the cool night sky. She loved the feeling of soaring in the sky, in the midst of stars, in the moonlit night, holding tightly to Peter's hand.

He pointed ahead. "Second star to the right,"

"…And straight on till morning." She finished for him smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: There are two Kinds of Surprises; Some are Good Surprises & Some Are Surprise Surprises **_  
><em>_  
>(I separated this chapter into two parts)<em>

Part 1: Somewhere over the Rainbow

"Oh Peter, it's still as beautiful as it was before."

"Yep, and now that Hook's not around I'm the Captain of Never Land!" He flew in a circle up in the clouds. "Common Wendy! Let's go see the lost boys!"

"Peter I can't wait!"  
>The two flew down to the large island, while Tink flew behind them, slightly ticked off that she was being ignored.<p>

"Peter, where is your hideout now?"

"What do you mean Wendy?"

"Well when Hook … I mean it can't be at Hangman's Tree anymore."

"Nah, Wendy we don't go there anymore."

"Then where are we going Peter?"

"Poisoned Man's Rock."

"Poisoned Man's rock?"

"Look here!" Peter landed in a wooded area where there were three rocks in the area.

"Well Peter which one is it?"

"This one."

"But Peter it has poison ivy all over it?"

"That's why it's poisoned man's rock!"

"But how do you open it?"

"Like this." He pressed down a smaller rock with his foot, which pushed up the edge of the ivy covered rock just enough so one could lift it.

"It's a lever system; oh Peter you're so clever!" She went down the steps into the lair.

"A lever?" He shrugged and followed her down.

She looked around. The place was roomier, but looked a lot like the old one. Peter had his own separate space with his hammock and the small space where Tinker Bell slept. In the main area other than the swirling staircase, there were small knives, bows, rocks and other weapons spread along the ground. Between them were small blankets and fluffed bird-feather stuffed pillows along the ground, and one other hammock.

"Peter, you did a wonderful job of making a new hideout! It's so quaint!"

"Why thank you, isn't it great?" He stood in the middle of the room, his arms spread out presenting the room.

"Yes, it is but where are the Lost Boys?" She asked innocently.

"Hmm…" He looked around, and then he noticed Tink fly in from the open trap door- or trap rock- into the hideout,  
>going straight into her portion of Peter's room. "Hey Tink, do you know where the lost boys went?"<p>

She simply shook her head while pulling a leaf like curtain to separate her from the rest of the room.

"Humph. Well let me know if they come! Oh and tell them to make Wendy a bed…with the extra hammock!"

Tink thought for a minute and then pulled her head out giving him a smiley thumbs up.  
>Peter immediately went back out to Wendy in the main area.<p>

"Tink says she doesn't know so we'll come back here later." He grabbed her hand and started to drag her up the dirt stairs.

"But Peter, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

Suddenly they were flying up in the sky, over the forest, past the Indians and towards the water.

"Peter, how far out are we going?"

"You'll see just, hold on!" Peter Pan said looking back at Wendy before plummeting down closer to the water.

"I don't think I've ever been out this far!" Wendy said, before landing on a large rock outside a small lagoon and a  
>cave entrance.<p>

"Hook used to sail these waters!" Peter said, "But now that the cod-fish is out, we got to explore them!"

"Oh how wonderful Peter, but what is this place?"

"This is the surprise." He grabbed her hand once again, and pulled his hands over her eyelids, drawing her deeper  
>into the cavern.<p>

"Can I see now?"

"Yes."

He took his hands off of her eyes. When Wendy entered she noticed that the cavern was dark, but in certain places light barely shone through, making the lighting dim, but see-able. She looked around and saw tall white rocks, almost translucent in colour climbing up and around the cavern walls.

"Peter this is amazing!"

"Wait Wendy!" He pointed to a whole in the top of the cavern, and she noticed that as the sun went down it seemed it was creeping in on the whole, bringing more sunlight into the cavern. Suddenly she was blinded by it.

"Wendy, look!" She opened her eyes to see that the light, now shining through the crystals made rainbows: everywhere. The crystals were so reflective that in the light they shone the colors of the rainbow, projecting rainbows onto each other and off into the distance.

"This is beautiful Peter!" She said, dancing around amazed at the colors. She looked over to see that Peter, still flying was looking at her oddly.

"Peter what is it?"

"They're Never-Crystals; that's what we call them."

"Never Crystals, because their never not beautiful!" Wendy repeated.

"Like you."

"Me?"

"You're like a rainbow."

"Oh Peter that's so nice but…"

"No Wendy you're a rainbow!"

"What?" She looked down onto herself, to see how she could possibly look like a rainbow when she realized that  
>her pale blue dress that even her aunt had argued with her, calling it white, which it was not, had a rainbow projected onto it.<p>

"This is so pretty!" She said grabbing the skirt of her dress and moving it, making the rainbow dance on it. "I wish it would stay!"

Peter had simply been watching her dance around when he realized the sun was starting to go down. The crystals were loosing their rainbow shine and becoming pure translucent white sparkles. "Come on Wendy! The lost boys should be back by now!"

"Okay!" She nodded, realizing that even the rainbow on her dress had been fading. She followed behind, flapping her arms to get some speed to catch up to Peter Pan.

* * *

><p>Part 2: Stabbed in the Back<p>

Back at the hideout, the boys were waiting for Peter and Wendy to return, quite impatiently, I might add. It didn't take much for them to get into fights, arguing about which story Wendy should tell them first and what each of them should say to her. That all stopped when they heard a noise coming from the top of the hideout.

"Lost boys!" A female voice chimed out.

"Wendy!" "Mother!" They yelled out.

Tink who had been watching rolled her eyes, but she smiled a fake smile in her direction. She looked over to where the old hammock used to be and smiled to herself; a kind of smile that would make one question the intent of the smile itself.

"We missed you!" They yelled.

"Oh I missed you boys too!"

"Where's John and that…that little one?" Cubby asked.

"Well John and Michael had to stay back for this adventure…they needed their mother."

"And we need ours right?" Slightly asked.

"That's why we need Wendy." Peter Pan said. "She'll be our permanent mother!"

"Oh well Peter…" She started, and then looked back at the young boys faces. "Only if you promise I get to visit my own mother every while…"

"Scouts honor milady!" He bowed in a respectful manner.

"Why did you…" "…leave your mother?" The twins asked Wendy.

"Well I … it's actually a long story."

"We like stories though, don't we guys?" Slightly asked.

"Yea!" They all agreed.

"Well alright." The boys all sat down all at once, even Peter, waiting for the story.

" Let's put it this way; there was once a girl who lived in a house; a home with her mother and father…but there was only one catch… "_She had to grow up_". She told her father that she would have to live in a separate room; a room for adults, because as society would have it she had to learn to grow up sooner than later. But one day, at a beautiful party, a boy asked her to dance. Now, a lady should always say yes to a dance presented by a gentleman, so she could not say no. After they danced she was told by her father once again, "_You have to grow up_." So she left to go sit with the boy that she had to dance with. Now instead of being a prince, like in the other fairy takes, he ended up being mean, and rude…and arrogant…and pompous…"

"What does pompous mean?" Cubby asked.

"Well it means…never mind. Anyway I bet you'll never guess what this boy's name was?"

"Stinky!"

"Pirate!"

"Pirate is close…I guess…" She laughed.

"Captain Hook?"

"Closer." She said giving them a curious eye. She looked over at Peter before saying his name. "His name was James, just like the evil Captain James Hook."

"So what did she do? Kill him?" Slightly asked eagerly.

"Not…exactly."

"You see there was something this girl liked to do; she had a hobby; a pastime, and when she told the boy about herself, he was mean… just as mean as Captain Hook. You see he didn't believe in Peter Pan and the lost boys. So he teased her, and called her a liar. And then…"

"What?"

"He made her cry…and what's worse is that rude boy didn't even say sorry…and he just, he just…"

"He?"

"He …hit her." They looked at Wendy's eyes that they were glossy. "…and you should never…ever hit a girl. SO she …went home…and then her father told her to grow up for a third time…this time he told her that she had to…or should…marry the evil boy. So she ran away, and escaped that horrid fate… and now she is …is …"

"Happy?" Nibs asked.

"Yes happy." Wendy said whipping the tears from her eyes before the boys could see her cry.

"I think it's time for bed boys!" Peter declared.

"Sure lets get…" They all jumped up as if they were going to go to bed.

"Because I'm sure that you boys did what I _told you to do_!" Peter continued.

"Oh yea! It's in the other room!" Slightly said.

"Yea, yea! Surprise!" Cubby said.

"Surprise?" Wendy asked sniffing.

They started to push Wendy into Peter's room, and that's when she noticed another hole in the wall; one that wasn't there before. It had a curtain covering the contents of it.

"What is it?" She asked.

They pushed her through and noticed that there was a new room. It had a mat in the middle of the dirt floor, and above it was the other hammock that Wendy had seen out in the boy's room earlier. On it was a small pillow, with fresh feathers sticking out on the ends of it. She walked around the room, and saw that on the wall something had been scratched on it; "tOo wEndee, oUrr mOthr ! fruM lOst boUys." She smiled and looked down to see each of their handprints underneath.

"Do you like it huh?" Slightly asked eagerly.

"Oh boys I love it!" She hugged them all in a tight embrace.

"Now you have a place to stay Wendy!" Peter flew over to her and landed in front of her.

"Thank you Peter!" She said smiling widely to him. Somehow, maybe it was his naivety and carefree attitude, or maybe it was something else that made her smile whenever she felt low. This was exactly what she needed.

"Now boys go get ready for bed and wash up!" She nudged them all off and out of the room. She yawned. She was tired. She had had so much to think about. Yes she missed her mother, her father and of course her brothers and she hated running away from growing up. But on the other hand, she was never happy when she was growing up; being alone in her room was lonely and being with anyone her age seemed rather boring as they all were growing up as well. Her father and mother meant well trying to aid her to grow up, but she hated seeing her brothers still running freely in their room playing games while she was confined to her own in the evening. Father wasn't all bad of course; he had accepted most Peter Pan stories after that night when he saw his ship, but he would be reluctant to admit any of it. Maybe that was what she missed…being able to not worry about growing up. Things got so much more complicated; mother trying to explain the way women were, father trying to explain the way marriage is for love but for wealth as well, how she would change as she got older, and how innocence seemed to be slipping out of her fingers. She sighed to herself, before laying back to rest on the new hammock bed when she felt a sharp stab in the back of her shoulder.

"Ouch!" She yelped getting up and reached back to see that a prickly object…a bur possibly? It was stuck to her skin and must have cut her. How could a bur have gotten all the way down here?

"Wendy?" Peter, who had been lounging in his own hammock, had heard her yelp and peaked in from his own space.

"Oh Peter it seems that …"

He looked to see a small bit of blood and a bur sticking out of her back. "How did you do that Wendy?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"It was on the hammock, and it cut me!" She said.

"Someone must have put it there…but who?" Peter said.

"Well Peter I don't know if anyone actually…" She didn't get to finish Peter was already investigating, asking the boys which one of them did it. He entered in the room to see that Wendy looking in her hammock for presumably more burs. "They said they didn't do it!"

"Oh course they didn't Peter." She smiled painfully.

Suddenly they heard a small bell like sound from the other room; they went over to see Tink bellowing in laughter.

"Tink did you do this?"

"Me?" She mimed. Her proud attitude overcame her betterment and she nodded, hiding behind her leaf curtain.

"Well Tink I'll just have to banish you…"

"No Peter, please don't" Wendy begged.

"Well then, you are banned from our adventures for a week!" Peter said.

Tink got all red and then kicked her foot before sitting down on her small bed.

"Sorry Wendy." He flew over closer to her, who was now walking towards her own room.

"It's okay Peter; it's not your fault." She said.

"Do you need help?"

"Well yes, but be gentle Peter!" She said sitting down on her own bed.

He simply nodded.

He looked at the bur. It was stuck right on the top left of her shoulder. He grabbed it with a quick motion and as  
>quick and delicately as he could, pulled it out of her back. It left a small but deep gash in her other wise blemish free skin. She whimpered a bit, but didn't make much of a sound.<p>

"Oh thank you Peter."

"One second!" He left and came back with a small piece of fabric; it was soft and placed it against her damaged skin.

"I have it now, thank you." She nodded at him and took over reaching back holding it over her injury.

"Wendy?" She looked up to see him perched up in the air.

"Yes Peter?"

"Was that story about you and the evil James boy?" He flew to the other side of the room. Always restless, she thought.

"Why yes Peter, I thought you would figure it out."

"He hit you?" He stared at her with that same expression that he had when he first found out that she might have been moving out of the nursery the first time.

"Well yes Peter, it wasn't nice, but …"

"Well then while you are here, Peter with make sure that no other person can harm Wendy…or boy can hit her!" He said triumphantly.

"Oh Peter, things like that are not easy to control you know. I mean you cant help if I trip or fall, or if I scrape my knee because if you're not there than I cant depend on you, and one shouldn't have to depend on another for everything; then again some people do, but I couldn't possibly do that, because it's not responsible of me…"

"Girls really talk too much."

"Oh…well actually Peter…"

He just looked at her waiting for her to go on.

"Goodnight." She simply said smiling.

"Night Wendy!" He left the room, and she fell asleep on her hammock bed dreaming of the adventures to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <em><br>Okay so for one, yes Tink is up to her normal jealous acts, and no i do not hate Tinkerbell, but she is way to easy to use as a character to add some drama to an otherwise Disney rated scene. I know i also added the fact that "James" hit Wendy...i didn't rate this T for nothing...but again i wont be getting too adult with this because I'm trying to follow the Disney plot from the original. Lotsa surprises though?  
>I also want to add some further emotions between Wendy and Peter, because although it was revealed that Wendy fancied Peter in the first, he was too naive to truly notice. <em>****_I want to add some teenage love drama...with some jealousy and other good stuff...and a few little antagonists here and there. Plus the real question is...does Wendy actually end up staying in Never land or..._**

**_PS. the more reviews the better so... REVIEW? ^_^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Under the Sea; Part of your World; Kiss De Girl**

"So what are we doing today Peter?" Wendy looked around, still yawning. Luckily the wound on her back had healed quite well last night.

"The lost boys went out to hunt the Indians this morning," he said lounging on his hammock, playing notes from his pan-flute in between. "But I figured you didn't want to do that."

"Well I am not really one for hunting, but Peter you could have gone with them, I would be perfectly fine staying here and…"

"Of course not Wendy." He suddenly got up and tucked his flute away. "Let's go do something until the lost boys get back!"

"Like what Peter?"

"Who knows? An adventure?"

"Well I do like adventures but…"

"Come on Wendy!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up into the open air. You could always count on Never Land to have sunshine and beautiful weather. Wendy loved the fact that it never rained. Rain always made her feel sad. There wasn't much about wet weather that she liked at all.

Peter and Wendy flew all around, enjoying the bright sun and air, noticing only once the boys who were moving through the forests hiding behind the trees, "hunting" the Indians. She thought that the day couldn't get any better.

Peter had kept himself busy telling Wendy all that went on now that Hook had left with his crew along with the Tic-tock croc. They had just passed the docked ship and where now over top of the lagoons.

"Peter! Oh Peter!" There were three mermaids lounging out on the water bound rocks waving the boy down.

"Wendy, let's go visit them !" He started to fly down towards the girls.

"But Peter…" She started to persist. "Humph." She followed down reluctantly…what was she thinking before? Oh about how this day couldn't get any better?

"Hi girls!" Peter landed on a rock triumphantly.

"Hello Peter!" They all said almost in unison.

"Oh Peter where have you been? You haven't visited us lately!" One said.

"Well I was busy…" He crossed his legs, sitting, while flying in the air smiling down at the girls.

"Doing what?" Another asked curiously.

"Helping me!" Wendy said leaping from rock to rock, trying not to slip.

"Who's she?" One asked.

"Oh I remember her!" The other said.

"You do?" Wendy asked.

"Yes you're the little girl who wears her nighty everywhere!" She said. She had black hair and giggled at her.

"I am not a little girl! I am almost fifteen years old! And, this is a nice nightgown, it's one of my finest….AND my name is Wendy!" Wendy defended.

Peter Pan and the girls looked over to her, and stared her down. The mermaids were looking for another way to tease the girl, while Peter was actually admiring her dress. She did look pretty in the night gown; it was such a pale blue it was almost white. It reminded him of the foam on the shores of the water.

The one with black hair started up first. "Well _Wendy_ I should introduce myself too." She swam up to the rock that Wendy was standing on. Wendy immediately picked up the skirt of her gown, from previous experience. "I'm Narine."

"I'm Brooke!" The blonde one yelled out suddenly. The red haired one pinched her quickly with a dirty look.

Narine, while this happened, pulled her hand up as if present it for an introductory handshake, keeping her sly smile on her face. Wendy looked reluctantly at it before leaning over to shake it.

That's when Narine saw it.

"What is that thing around your neck?"

The other mermaids swam up suddenly surrounding her. Wendy felt an odd case of déjà vu.

"It's something Peter gave me."

"Peter gave it to you?" The red head asked.

"He couldn't have possibly; she's lying to us Lynne." Brooke said.

"But girls, I did." Peter Pan flew over to them proudly.

"Well if you did, what is it?" Narine said.

"It's a kiss." Wendy said, slightly with arrogance. She just couldn't resist telling them off.

"A kiss?" Brooke said surprisingly. "What is a kiss?" She looked back to Lynne and Narine.

"I don't know, but whatever it is … I want it!" Lynne said.

"Let's see it then_ Wendy_! Narine said reaching up to the girl, and pulled on the small piece of her dress she could reach.

"How dare you?" Wendy said.

"But you can't hog it all for yourself!" Brooke said now grabbing at her.

"But it's between me and Peter!"

"Well at least share!" Lynne said grabbing at her two.

Nadine reached up and grabbed her dress so hard it pulled she fell forward, just enough for her to grab the "kiss" and let go.

When she let go Wendy went flying backwards and fell in the water.

"Whoops!" Nadine said giggling. They all started laughing loudly.  
><em><br>(__"__I__…__can__…__t__…__sw__…"__)_

"Where did she go?" Brooke asked innocently, noticing that Wendy had disappeared.

Wendy had been struggling to stay afloat…but she couldn't.

"Wendy?" Peter looked over to see that Wendy's hair bow was floating on top of the water. "Wendy!" He swam in the water and saw Wendy floating downwards in the water, so he swam down and picked her up out of it. Luckily she started coughing up the water, so he put her on a larger rock away from the mermaids. He then flew over to the giggling mermaids.

"Peter, you know we were only trying to see what the kiss looked like?" Lynne said playing innocent.

"Yes Peter its not fair not to share." Narine said holding the acorn necklace in her hands.

He just looked at them with crossed hands tapping his foot on a rock.

"This is Wendy's." He swooped down and took it out of Narine's hand.

"Peter, why can't we have a kiss too?" Brooke whined.

"Maybe another time." He said shortly before turning away.

He flew off to Wendy. He didn't really know what came over him, normally if they were just playing around with Wendy he wouldn't have cared, but she almost got hurt. He looked down at her, she was still coughing. He promised he'd make sure she didn't get hurt right? He picked her up and flew off with her back to the hideout.

"I don't like that Wendy girl…now Peter…is...is mad at us!" Brooke said looking in the in at her reflection in the water.

"Yea, she ruined all the fun we were having." Lynne said pulling a strand of red hair back into her ponytail.

"Yea, we were only trying to drown her right girls?" Narine said adjusting her lily-pad like hat.

Suddenly they heard a small bell-chiming sound. They turned to see a small ball of light.

"Tinker Bell is that you?" Brooke asked, getting happier.

She nodded.

"Why aren't you with Peter?" Narine said.

She mimicked her actions of putting a sharp bur in Wendy's bed.

Lynne giggled. "That was so clever!"

"Yea but it's that Wendy girl's fault that Peter is mad at all of us." Narine pointed out.

Tinker Bell asked what they did. Brooke whispered it too the fairy.

Tinker Bell started to laugh.

"Hey Tink got any good gossip on the girl?" Lynne asked.

She thought for a minute and then shrugged.

"Hmm, that's too bad." Nadine said.

Tink said that she'd think of something.

Back at the hideout Peter noticed that the Lost Boys were still out, so he carried Wendy down and put her in her bed. He noticed that her bow had come loose out of her hair; the actual telltale that she had been drowning. Her curls bounced around her neckline. For someone who was just drowning; she sure looked peaceful. He placed a blanket over her and then laid the acorn-kiss and the bow on top of her.

Peter himself went to lie down on his own hammock in the adjoining room. He pulled out his plan flute and played it to amuse himself for the time being. He lost track of time playing it as he always did; it put him in a trance, the magical way it sounded. He had guessed that it was now past noon, and the lost boys should be returning soon. Then he heard a rustle and sat up in his hammock to see Wendy standing in the doorway, covered in the woven blanket. It was designed with reds and greens and yellows, a gift of many from the Natives. She had the necklace holding the "kiss" back around her neck, but her hair remained down from the normal pulled back soft blue ribbon it was normally in.

"Peter, I'm sorry about earlier today…I shouldn't have fallen into the water. I ruined our adventure. But thank you for saving me."

"Ah, don't worry Wendy." Peter shrugged, tucking his flute back into a pouch. "It was the mermaids; they were …"

"Just teasing me really…I shouldn't have gotten so worked up but…"

"They shouldn't have taken the kiss from you Wendy."

She looked up at him. How did he always manage to be just taller than her? I mean it had been two years but I thought Peter didn't grow up? Maybe as fate would have it she would always be shorter than Peter? She liked it better this way anyway.

"Peter, although I do love this kind of "kiss" it is not really a kiss."

"Is this really a kiss?" He pulled out his thimble and held it in your hand.

"Well in a way it is, that we gave each other something that we had…yes but…Peter can I show you what a real kiss is? …Just a simple kiss on the cheek? As a thank you of course…" She approached him, like she once did in her room bending over towards Peter.

Peter in a similar fashion leaned back slowly stepping backwards trying to keep a small amount of distance between them. He didn't understand what she was doing, but then curiosity made him wonder. He then bumped into his hammock and fell over onto it.

Wendy having not really her eyes open, also fell forward and fell on top of Peter, and it just so happened that when she opened her eyes she realized she was not kissing his cheek but his lips. She quickly pulled back and started to blush. She watched his face turn a similar color as if to match his hair.

It was at this time that Tink had returned to the hideout just to see the charade, and had just as quickly left in a red fluster of anger, feeling left out once again, and burnt through many leaves as she flew through the forest.

"Oh Peter I'm so sorry!" Wendy got up and scrambled back.

"That was a kiss?" He was surprised, and had a slight grin on his face.

"Well yes, but I hadn't meant to kiss you on your lips really…I just thought…I mean I fell… I…"

Peter just stared at Wendy. Luckily for the both of them the Lost boys came crashing in on their party of awkward silences and just as awkward kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author Note**: Yes the mermaids are being like the mean girls; but hey look up the movie, they straight up said to Peter after splashing Wendy "We were only trying to drown her." They think its innocent fun- remember no parents, no maturity. Plus man I need a few good antagonists. Anyway hope you're enjoying it! I'm kinda hoping to get more Reviews too? Mehbeh? _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Fairy Tales and Bedtime Stories<strong>

The boys rushed into the room in a cluster of noise. They made it quite clear that they had been successful in their "hunting" games, only being caught once or twice compared to the dozens of times that the Indians had been…whether or not it was true or an exaggeration Wendy assumed she would never know.

"What did Wendy do today?" Nibs asked pulling on Wendy's dress. She had been tying her hair back up in the bow while the boys had been teeming and screaming about their own adventure.

"Well," She gave a sideways look to Peter quickly before continuing, "nothing really. Peter and I just flew around Never Land on a little …ahem…adventure. But tell me boys, would you like to hear a story before you go to bed?" She knew that would quickly change the topic.

"Another story about Peter?" Slightly asked.

"Well not exactly, how about an actual Fairy Tale."

"Is that like the, uh tail of a fairy?" Cubby asked giving a confused look.

"No, silly! They are stories about fictional fantasy, magic and love…many think back in London that Peter Pan and the Lost Boys are nothing but a fairy tale! But we know that that's not true don't we!"

"Of course!" Peter suddenly joined in on key. Wendy laughed to herself. If there was ever a time for Peter to come out of his quiet spell, it would be one where he was able to be glorified, and made attention of. She always found his self-importance slightly alluring.

"So then what's the fairy tale called?" Slightly asked.

"Sit down and I will tell you." The boys gathered around Wendy sitting down as she sat on a wooden stool.

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Cinderella who had an evil step mother and step sisters. You see, they were jealous because she was pretty, and people liked her more than them. Cinderella was always fair, and watched over the small lost animals of the house. They made her wear a tattered dress, and she always had dirt on her face because of the cinders in the fireplace."

"What's a step-mother?" Slightly asked.

"It's a mother that marries your father, but she's like a replacement…I guess."

"Oh." The said.

"Anyway, one day the Prince of the Kingdom declared a ball for all of the young women to attend; you see he wanted to find a Princess for his kingdom."

"What's a Prince?" Cubby asked.

"And a ball?" The twins asked.

"Well a Prince is someone who runs a place; who tells everyone what to do but most importantly cares for all of his subjects."

"Like Peter!" Slightly said.

"Well I guess, yes like Peter." Wendy said, looking to Peter who seemed keen to the idea of being a Prince. "And a ball is like a party… where everyone dresses up and dances."

"Like a Pow Wow?" Peter asked.

"Sort of… but different kinds of dancing, and more glamorous and beautiful clothes."

They nodded waiting for her to continue.

"But you see Cinderella's step sister and mother wouldn't let her go. They tore apart a dress that she had saved up to wear; saying that all of the pieces of material were there's. They complained it wasn't fair that she should have a new dress when they didn't. So Cinderella was left alone at the house in rags once again. But then…"

"But then what?" The lost boys asked.

"A Fairy God-Mother appeared. She was a fairy, but older, and was sent to watch over her and help her. She made Cinderella a beautiful dress and…'

"What did the dress look like?" Slightly asked.

She was amused that the boys had become so interested. "Well it could be anyway you imagine it as."

"What do you imagine it as Wendy?" Nibs asked meekly.

"Well I see it as a beautiful dress that was flowing and long, and was a blue silk…yes blue. Oh how I love blue. But then it would shine different colors, and sparkle in the light. Not to mention; Cinderella had something else special." She came down from her imaginative dreams about the dress back to the story.

"She had glass slippers. They fit specifically to her feet. Her Fair Godmother turned a pumpkin to a carriage and her animal friends to horses and other helpers. But there was a catch to the magic…"

"There is never a catch to magic!" Peter interrupted.

"Oh but there is Peter, even Tinker Bell's magic wont work without happy thoughts, just like the Fair Godmother's magic would only last until midnight. So Cinderella left for the ball quickly. Back at the ball, the evil step mother and step sisters where trying to get the Prince's attention, listening to stories, directing their attention to them, and dancing horribly; much like they had no feet at all. But then the Prince noticed Cinderella enter the ball. Her dress was beautiful and caught his eye, and they danced all night together…and nobody even recognized her; not even her step sisters. But you see right when they were having the most fun, the clock struck midnight and Cinderella had to run away before the magic left her."

"Oh no! What happened?" Cubby asked frantically.

"Well she had to leave; she didn't want to but she knew she had to. But on her way out, the Prince found something that was hers; a glass slipper that had fallen off of her foot. From that day on he went around the kingdom to find the girl whose foot fit perfectly in the crystal shoe. Back at her house, Cinderella was locked up. You see; her step family was fearful that she would fit into the shoe…they didn't want to take any chances. But you see the sisters tried to claim the shoe to be their own; they tried to take it from the Prince. But the Prince noticed that the shoe didn't look right on their feet; it belonged to the girl from the previous night. Meanwhile Cinderella's friends were trying to help her out of the room; and with much work they got her out. She ran to the Prince and of course as he said he would do; tried it on the maiden's foot, even though she was just a poor girl…and guess what?"

"What!"

"It fit. He returned the glass slipper to the girl, and got her a dress as beautiful as the one before. Her step sisters and mother's were jealous and mean to her, so they had to stay back. Cinderella became the Princess, and helped rule the kingdom with her Prince. They also shared true love's kiss and lived happily ever after!"

"Ya!" The lost boys cheered.

"Now it's time for bed!" Wendy said like a true mother would, aid the boys to their beds. She quickly went to her own room to prepare for bed herself.

"Wendy?"

She turned to see Peter Pan in the entrance way. "Yes Peter?"

"I liked the story today." He said smiling.

"Why thank you Peter, I had hoped you might."

"I want to be a Prince!"

"Well you could be Peter."

"Prince of Never Land!" He put his hands on his hips proudly.

She laughed. "Well goodnight Prince of Never Land!" She said curtsying to him.

"Good night fair Wendy!" He said with a proud smile on his face.

"Oh Peter?"

"Yes?" He turned around as if to leave then turned back to her.

"Could you do me a favor? You've already done so much for me but I…"

"Sure, what is it?" He shrugged like it hadn't bugged him a bit.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that mother got my note…and that the boys are okay…could you check on them? If you don't want to that is perfectly alright…"

"Of course I will Wendy! I'll go tonight!"

"Oh thank you Peter!" Her face lit up at the news.

"You're welcome Wendy!" He said nobly before leaving the room.

She sat down. She had really hoped that Peter wouldn't act weird after they're incidental kiss…but he seemed to be back to normal. She looked down at the "kiss" around her neck. She felt a bit of color go to her cheeks, but shook her head. Of course it would be, why did she ever worry? She blew out the candle that rested on a small ledge beside her hammock bed.

Outside of the room Peter had been pacing. He didn't know what to say to Wendy about the kiss…he pulled out his "kiss" or thimble as Wendy told him after it was called. It was strange, these things like the party called a "ball" and the "kisses" that people did. He looked into the room that Wendy was in. She seemed to be asleep already. Oh well, he shrugged to himself, and left the room to go back to London to check on the Darling household for Wendy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note <strong>__**Numero**__** Two: **__So Peter and Wendy's little kissing incident is not going to just go away like Wendy thinks it is …or is it? And now that Peter is leaving for the night what will happen? Are fairies and mermaids all Wendy has to worry about? OH and…  
>the fairy tale of Cinderella…it sounds kind of familiar doesn't it… the way Wendy told it…does anyone know WHY I put it in there? ;) he he.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fairy Tales Turning Into Reality**

Wendy sat in her bed like hammock and realized she couldn't sleep. There was simply too much on her mind; with Peter gone, the thought of news of her family…it had only been a night or two but still she missed them dearly. Not to mention the kiss…but really it was just a kiss…or was it? Really she shouldn't be pressing her mind with such thoughts. Peter was really simply a boy, who wanted to help her, and she wanted to escape the grown up fate of being married off to a man for adult treasures like money…that was it…or at least she told herself that was all. She kept the blanket around her shoulders, slightly chilly from a cool night's drafting air that inevitably drifted down through the cracks of the hideout. Suddenly the heard a light sound of a bell coming her way, and looked up to see a glowing light.

Tink had been drifting over to the girl. She had spent much of her evening with the mermaids, still abandoned from Peter's adventures, which, of course troubled her for she didn't like the idea of Peter being alone with Wendy. The mermaids were stuck on the topic of Wendy's kiss…well that acorn at least. Tink knew what a real kiss was but she held that knowledge back from the mermaids, as well as the fact that Wendy, to her dismay, had actually kissed Peter. They wanted to talk to Wendy again…and Tinker Bell knew that their need for Peter's attention was their reason…which didn't bug her because the mermaids were strictly water bound, while Wendy…well she could go anywhere.

"Hello Tink."  
>Tink waved hello. Maybe bringing Wendy back to see the mermaids wouldn't be such a bad idea? She mimicked this, telling Wendy that the mermaids wanted to see her again, to apologize.<p>

"Oh really? Well good they ought to apologize for what they did. However I wouldn't dare go without Peter…"

Tink told her that she would bring her, and that it would be fine.

"If you say so Tinker Bell…" Wendy got up from her swinging bed and followed Tink into the moonlit air. It was slightly chilly, but the warmth of the magical island kept it bearable. Somehow she couldn't imagine Tink being as devious as she came off to be sometimes...she was Peter's fairy in all. She followed Tink above the forests to the lagoon, where she reluctantly landed waiting for the apology.

"Narine, Narine, the Wendy girl is back!" Brooke yelled aloud.

"She? What for?" Narine said, bathing in the moonlit, yawning.

"Maybe to tell us more about that kiss?" Lynne said.

"The kiss? You know?" Wendy said astonished that they knew.

"Yea that thing around your neck. Why'd Peter give you that anyway?"

"Oh…this…this isn't really a real kiss. This is more of a gift."

"So you lied?" Narine snickered.

"How dare you! I thought you wanted to see me to apologize, but I see you wanted nothing of the sorts."

"Apologize? What for?" Brooke asked innocently.

"What for?" Wendy repeated angry.

"Look, just tell us about that kiss. What's a real kiss then?"

"A kiss is when you have some kind of affection for another, and well you use your lips to show that…if you must know." Wendy said.

"Like?"

Wendy reluctantly mimicked a kiss motion in the air. The girls giggled.

"Ha, so you didn't kiss Peter, you just have that fake kiss don't you!" Narine said.

"No I do not. I really did kiss Peter." Wendy stamped her foot.

"You did?"

"Yes."

Tink's eyes opened. So this wasn't going how she planned.

"Haha, yea what like on his cheek?"

"No, on his lips." Wendy crossed her arms. What was she saying? She hadn't even meant to kiss him there.

"Peter wouldn't have let you!" Brooke said.

"Oh but he didn't say otherwise." Wendy defended.

"Who cares; she's just a silly girl in a nightgown." Lynne dismissed.

"You mermaids really are like the stepsisters…" Wendy said.

"The stepsisters?"

"Yes, jealous and mean so it makes you ugly." Wendy said. "I'm leaving." She jumped up and flapped her arms away from the mermaids heading back to the hideout, leaving them in confusion and offense from the word ugly. The mermaids, stayed out for a moment longer, after noticing a dim light dancing on the water from a far near the shore masked in shadow. A rustle of bushes was enough for them to disappear into the water once more.

**...**

Peter all the while had been going to the Darling household for Wendy's sake. He knew that she would leave again if she was away from her family for too long…but he didn't like the idea of that James boy. He crept outside of the windows like he normally did, and noticed that the window to the nursery was opened. He peaked in to see Michael asleep, when a voice called out to him.

"Peter Pan?"

"Oh it's you John."

"Why yes it is." He pulled his glasses onto his nose in a better position. "Peter how is Wendy?"

"Wendy's good." Peter said this proudly. "How are you?" He flew into the room just barely entering the window.

"Well I'm still here in the nursery with Michael of course, Wendy had to leave quite unfortunately but I didn't want to leave Michael alone. Oh and Mother saw Wendy's letter. I'm so happy she escaped the dreaded James O'Crook. Father wasn't very pleased, but her reasoning left him slightly content. She left a letter for Wendy." Michael handed Peter a letter, that had Wendy inscribed on the front in a fancy writing. "Peter, will Wendy ever visit again? Is she still telling her stories?"

"Maybe…" Peter said tucking the letter away. "And yes, she told us one just tonight about Cind…Cinder…oh what was it …oh yea Cinderella."

"That simply is one of her favorites, apart from stories about you and the lost boys. Sometimes she uses stories to express herself, Michael and I noticed it lately when she'd tell us stories in the day when our parents weren't about."

Peter recalled the story; it had jealous step sisters, a prince and a mistreated princess. He scratched his head in thought, legs crossed in thin air. He shrugged to himself.

"Well, I reckon I should be too bed. Goodnight sir, say hello to Wendy for us." John walked away from the window yawning towards his bed.

Peter then left the house, through the window and back out into the night sky.

**...**

Wendy woke up the next morning happy that she had finally been able to go to bed. Those mermaids really were dreadful, no matter how beautiful they were. They were the ones who needed a mother…for discipline. She walked out of her room to see Peter Pan, already awake as well playing his flute as always.

"Hello Wendy."

"Hello Peter."

"I have something for you."

"Oh do you?" Wendy walked over to him to receive a letter with her name on it. She read it. It was from her mother; who although was often skeptic about Wendy's fantasy and obsession with Peter Pan, including keeping the window open, knew that if this was the path she chose that she would support it. She had also said that her father, although as stubborn as always, was content with her decision, as long as she returned on occasion to see them. Wendy felt her face light up. Peter also noticed this.

"Well Wendy, are you happy?"

"Oh yes Peter I am."

"So are you staying in Never Land this time?" He sung these words out with a smile.

"Well, I would think so Peter, as long as you promise to let me send letters back…and possibly visit them on occasion…if that is possible?"

"Of course Wendy."

"Peter I always thought you said that once you go to Never Land you can never come back?"

"Well you're coming back, so it doesn't matter."

"I see." Wendy said thinking for a moment, before being content with that answer.

"Wendy," Peter said looking up from his flute once again.

"Yes Peter?"

"Why did you want to show me what a real kiss was?"

This question took her by surprise. "Well…it was merely to show thanks for all you've done for me Peter…"

"Well what is a kiss for?" He asked as if this was a trivial thing.

"Well a kiss is something you give to someone who you are affectionate for I suppose…or someone your care for…but it really it was meant to be on the cheek."

"Well what's the difference?"

"Well most of the time a kiss…not being a kiss on the cheek…is a symbol of something special. Normally it's for  
>someone that you…love."<p>

"Like in the story of Cinderella?"

"Yes, I guess that would be a good way to put it. But love is a very special thing Peter."

"Well now that I am the Prince of Never Land, I will also need a Princess to rule with me." He stood up from his hammock and placed his hands to his hips. "Like the story of Cinderella of course."

"Well…" Wendy thought for a moment. "Tinker Bell could. She's been with you from the beginning right?"

"Nah, Tink's like…a princess of the fairies…or something." Peter said thinking. "What about you Wendy?"

"Me, Peter?"

"Well you're a girl, and you have a gown."

"I am a girl Peter, but this is merely a nightgown, ones of Princesses are so much more elegant…and I have no glass  
>slipper either."<p>

Peter thought for a moment and then remembered something. He pulled out a small shard of crystal from the caves, took a piece of twine like string and tied it around the crystal and then into a loop.

"Peter, what are you doing?"

"Here Wendy." He gave it to her.

"Is this a Never Land Crystal?"

"Yep, so now you can shine it on your dress and it will look like a gown."

"Oh Peter its lovely!" She then strung it through her string necklace, holding now her "kiss" and the crystal.

"So how bout it Wendy?" Peter offered once again.

"Oh Peter, I'd be delighted to." She curtseyed to the Prince of Never Land, and Peter then grabbed her by the arm.

"Where are we going Peter?"

"To tell the Lost Boys about the new Prince and Princess of Never Land."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__So do you get the relevance of the Cinderella story now? Hehe. Oh and Tink's still being a little sneaky trying to get Wendy into trouble (FAIL)…then again she's got to be feeling a little desperate about now. Oh and what was that dim light by the shore of the water that the mermaids saw? The rustling leaves? Was someone spying? Ohh the suspense of it all…well not really but maybeh? Let me know how you like it and ill update again soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_sorry about the confusion! too many stories on the go basically -.-_**

**_here you go:_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Fit for A Princess &amp; Shady Shrubs<strong>

"Peter, where are we going?"

"To go tell the lost boys."  
>"About what?"<p>

"The prince and princess of Neverland."

"But Peter…I …" Wendy couldn't say anymore, Peter was already flying dragging Wendy by her hand along to scout out where the lost boys were.

"There they are!" Peter said looking down at the ant sized lost boys in the middle of the Neverland forest. He just as quickly flew downwards to the boys.

"Hey look there's Peter!" Slightly said.

"And Wendy." Added Nibs.

"All hail…" Peter said standing proudly presenting himself. The boys perked up. "…the Prince and Princess of Neverland."

"Just like the Cinderelly story!" Cubby said excitedly before Slightly pushed him to his knees like the others to bow.

"Now go, we need to prepare for tonight." Peter said dismissively.

"Oh but Peter what's tonight?" Wendy asked for the boys, confused by his direction.

"A ball." He smiled before flying into the air. "A celebration; just like in Wendy's story."

"Who's coming?" Cubby asked innocently.

"Everyone!" Peter answered.

"The fairies?" Slightly asked.

"Sure!"

"The Indians?" Cubby asked.

"If they agree."

"Oh Peter, this is wonderful." Wendy said holding her hands to her chest, beaming with excitement.

"Go boys, prepare for the party!" Peter said, and with that the boys scurried off.

"Peter, I was thinking, do you think it would be alright if I invited Tinker Bell to the ball tonight?" Wendy asked.

"Tink was banned from all adventures this week." Peter said.

"But she's been quite good so far, plus you said she was the princess of the Fairies of Neverland."

"I did." Peter thought for a moment. "Then yes Wendy you can."

Wendy smiled in return. "Why thank you Peter." And with that she flew off to the hideout to go find Tinker bell.

Peter was happy with himself. Wendy was so happy, and the lost boys were excited too. He couldn't deny that he had some uncanny want to make Wendy's favorite fairy-tail come true. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that had to make it perfect. Suddenly he heard a rustle of bushes behind him. He turned around to see the forest was empty of anyone. "Probably an animal." He thought, before flying off to find Wendy at the hideout.

"Little does Peter Pan know, there will be another guest at the "ball" tonight." A voice said from the dark shadows of the Neverland foliage.

"Who?" Another said.

"Me, of course, you blabbering fool." And with that the shrub disturbing shadows disappeared from the scene.

...

Back at the hideout, Wendy had been calling out for Tink. "Oh Tinker bell? Tink?"

Suddenly a golden light floated over to Wendy, yawning as if this were boring her.

"Tinker bell, I would like to formally invite you to the Neverland ball tonight, as Princess of the Fairies of Neverland, as claimed by Peter." Wendy said as formally as she could.

Tink was astonished. Had Peter really agreed to all of this? Was she off the hook? She was a princess while Wendy was not? This all made her happy. She nodded happily before flying off out of the hideout.

Wendy was happy and sat down at one of the small stools for chairs in the hideout. Everything had been going so well lately. Not long after all this was done of course, she would have to send a letter or visit her parents, but even that did not haunt her mind.

"Wendy?"

The voice broke her train of thought and saw Peter standing in front of her. "Did Tink agree?"

"Oh of course she did Peter. She was very happy."

"Good. Now Wendy must not move one finger to help for the celebration. She must sit and relax." Peter said, telling her that she should be the one to relax and enjoy. She was happy that he said that, because on any other occasion she would be bustling around trying to aid the event.

"Are you sure Peter? You haven't really ever seen or been to a ball before?"

"Have you?"

"Not particularly, but I've seen what they look like in books."

"Books?"

"Yes, stories that are written down, but many have pictures."

He nodded. He would have to remember this for later. "No, Wendy. We'll have it under control." He said with a smile, while laying back in his chair, taking out his flute to play, planning in his head his own plan of action for the "ball".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for a not so often update but life is as stressful as ever with a capital H. (dont question my confusing author note just accept it ... :) )<em>**

Anyway getting on to the action of this story...any guesses to who the shrub shadower is? Or any future guesses about Peter's plan for this ball?

Seems Peter's pretty strungout on making Wendy happy...and Wendy's pretty content. Now is Tinkerbell finally going to be satisfied? Or will another chain of events throw her for another anger loop? hehe. Only to come ;) !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Ball, Books, A Fall**

Peter Pan flew into the night sky. He had watched Wendy fall asleep that night so she wouldn't know of his leaving. He had to make this perfect. Everyone in Neverland was excited for the upcoming festivities and he wanted to make sure that the lost boys prepared everything to perfection. He looked to for the house and then perched himself on the roof. He listened for noise. He looked for the light from the room. He saw nor heard neither. He was used to this. He had done this so many times before when he visited the Darling house, most of those times to listen to Wendy's story telling.

He was happy he didn't have to do this anymore; creeping around at night was something he didn't miss. He flew down and perched himself on the windowsill and looked in. Michael and John were in bed. He pressed ever so lightly on the window. It wasn't locked. He wondered if that was John's doing, or the Darling family had adapted such since Wendy left. He climbed into the room and looked for the wooden structure that held these things that Wendy called books. He flew over the boys in their beds to the hard covered stories hoping to find what he was looking for. This is the one moment that Peter had actually wished he was further educated. Sure some words he could figure out, but to find which book was called Cinderella, he had no clue. He like the way words sounded, but he did not like the way they were written; too confusing. Then he saw one. It was a soft blue color that he attributed with Wendy. The writing on it looked fancy, fancier than the other books that had collected dust. It was higher than the rest, cramped in between a line of other books on the shelf, as if it was quickly placed there in a sudden motion to clean up. If he could just pull it out oh so delicately….CRASH. He had grabbed the edge of it, only to cause the rest of the books on the shelf to fall like a stack of cards in the wind, and fall on top of the boy, too suddenly to fly or move out of the way.

"What the?" John suddenly shot up in his bed hearing the crash. Michael sturred but John coaxed him back to sleep before investigating.

"Peter, what on earth are you doing?" He asked finding the boy beneath a pile of books.

"I was looking for the Cinderella story."

"Well you could have just asked." John replied offering a hand to help him up. "What on earth would you need the book for when you have Wendy good sir?"

"I wanted to see what a ball looked like for Wendy."

"A ball? Oh you mean like the party. Here, if I recall correctly the illustration is on page 52 of the novella." John said flipping the pages of the book, after taking it out of Peters hand. "Aha! There it is. It's quite magical."

Peter looked at the picture. It had an image of a grand staircase, and many people in gowns like Wendy had described. There were lights around the room, candle-lit. The room was pretty large as well. He looked at the way that the men and woman held eachother. "What are they doing?" He found himself asking.

"They are dancing. It is a kind of waltz, or type of dance that is very formal and regal if I must say so." John explained.

Peter continued to look at it. There was a hug curtains on the windows, and he saw what appeared to be a moon in the sky. "What is the music like?"

"It's calm, slow and soft. Think of it similar to a fairy; light and delicate." John tried to relate the music to Peter the best way he knew how.

Peter laughed to himself; that wasn't how he thought of Tinker Bell. But I guess the way that they glowed in the night did look delicate. Maybe his flute would work?

"Does my flute work?" He pulled out his pan flute.

"Possibly." John said looking at it. "Here just keep the book. Wendy would want it anyway." John handed the book to Peter. Peter looked at it for a minute. This would make Wendy happy. Then he suddenly ran to the window.

"Well I'll be going back to Neverland."

"Say hello to Wendy for us."

Peter nodded before leaving the Darling nursery, flying the sky, book in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Ignorance is Bliss, But to be Ignorant is Naive**

Peter Pan stood around pointing at the picture in the book showing it to the lost boys. It was late at night, Wendy had already gone asleep. It was hard for the boys not to reveal any secret plans to her, but they kept their mouths closed for the most part. The fairies agreed to partake in the ball, and a few of the Indians decided to come as well. All seemed well planned. Some of the boys had come up with good ideas; Slightly would play Peter's pan flute, and Nibs had made a small one for himself out of hollow grass that gave it a lighter sound. Cubby had suggested having the fairies in jars for lighting, but instead they decided on jars of fireflies that they would string through the branches. The fairies would use their pixy dust on a few of the jars so they would float in midair. The Indians would make a campfire for the center to keep them warm and illuminated. The rest of the lost boys would make a large staircase with rocks for it, just like in the picture. Peter Pan had also planned on something extra special for Wendy. All this kept them so busy that they had yet to notice the rustling leaves at night, or dark shadows looming in the corners.

Meanwhile the mermaids were out in the lagoon, bathing in the moonlight when they heard such rustling of leaves.

"What was that?" Brooke asked.

"Just probably some rabbit or something." Lynne said twirling her hair.

"Or maybe it's Peter." Narine said hopefully.

"Yea right, ever since Wendy with the kiss girl came he hasn't told us any new stories or even visited." Brooke pouted.

"It really isn't fair." Lynne said.

"Of course it isn't fair." A voice said.

They all straightened up. "Who is there?" Narine yelled out preparing to dive into the water at any minute.

"Please don't be alarmed I mean no harm." The shadow emerged that the mermaids watched with horror as an old familiar face emerged from the shadows.

"Hook!" Brooke exclaimed preparing to slide back into the water.

"No, no please don't leave. You see I have decided to change my ways. Being almost eaten by a crocodile does things for a man you know?"

"What can you offer us?" Narine said with a raised eyebrow, keeping distance from the evil man.

"Information of course, I seemed to notice your Peter Pan does not visit you as much."

"Go on…" Lynne said.

"He has been busy. There is a wonderful celebration on land, but it seems you were not invited?"

"Celebration?" Brooke perked up.

"But if it's on land we couldn't come anyway…" Narine pointed out.

"Yes, but the location could have been closer to water no doubt. But then again it is for Wendy so I can see why she didn't want you to be included."

"Wendy?" They asked interested.

"Princess of Neverland I suppose. She wanted a ball, and Prince Peter is going to give her one."

"He never did that for us and I don't want her as our Princess..." Brooke pouted again.

"He never gave us a kiss either." Lynne added.

"A kiss?" Hook's face perked up at the word.

"Yea and not just a little acorn either, that real stuff where they look like this or something…" Brooke said puckering her lips, making a ridiculous face.

"I see." Hook answered back He thought for a moment; if it wasn't for Wendy and her brothers Peter Pan would not have defeated him in the first place. Now Wendy seemed to have replaced him; all of Peter's attention went to her, rather than defeating the great Hook, his arch enemy. Even the mermaids were bitter, and he expected that they were not the only ones who were not happy with this Wendy's reappearance...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know its short...but i am doing rounds on all my stories. I have just been very busy; and believe me the plot will further thicken!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Balls, Ballroom Dancing and Bargains **

"Wendy, this way!" The lost boys tugged at her nightgown guiding her to this "ball" that they had spent the previous nights preparing.

"I'm coming!" She said following their lead.

That's when she saw it: an open space in the woods, lighted by fireflies with the mystical moon aglow in the centre of the adjacent sky. Some of the firefly filled jars danced in the air as if defying gravity. She looked down to see a staircase of carefully placed rocks, like bricks, fumbled together on the slope down to make a stair case. A small fire sat in the center, while fairies and Indians waited patiently for her arrival; as if she really was Cinderella, late for the ball.

"So do you like it?"

Her train of thought broke instantly as she was looking into the brown eyes of a boy. Peter flew in front of her smiling widely with pride.

"Of course I do Peter it's wonderful!" She said as she twirled around grasping her hands by her chest.

"We have music too! See!" Slightly said proudly before blowing a soft tune in Peter's flute.

"We practiced-ed and everything." Nibs said taking out his smaller one made of hollow strands of grass.

"Now all we need to do is dance!" Wendy said grabbing her skirt and swaying in circles.

"But how do we dance Wendy?" Peter asked.

"Why Peter you've never danced?"

"Not like they do in the story book?"

"What story book?"

"Here." He handed her a book, the Cinderella book she red so often to herself and to her brothers back at home. This made her smile.

"Oh Peter, it's simple really!" She said as curious eyes of Indians and Fairies alike watched the two prepared to learn.

"Stand right in front of me Peter, put your hand there." She placed his hand on top of her waist. "And then present your hand here, for me to rest mine…" She placed his hand up for hers to rest in adjacent to their shoulders. "And my hand goes here on your shoulder…and then we glide."

"We glide?"

"Yes like this," She said as she two stepped around in a circle mimicking a ballroom waltz.

"But that is not gliding Wendy!"

"Then what is Peter?"

"This!" He took her the same way she had shown him but instead guided her around the open area as if they were on thin air. Wendy looked down. Oh but they were on thin air! They glided above the rest, who were trying to dance like Wendy. Most of the Fairies could, and the Indians and Lost Boys alike danced by themselves in the most waltz-like manner they could fashion.

"Oh Peter!" She said in surprise.

"Oh but Wendy the fun has just begun; now Cubby."

She looked for Cubby dancing but couldn't find him.

"Oh right, Oh right." Cubby muttered before pulling on a string that seemed to draw back a cloth that was covering something bright. Wendy shielded her eyes to see that a large jar of fireflies was hanging in a treetop adjacent to Peter and her, and in front of it was a Never Land crystal. It took her a moment to realize that the sparkling lights from the fireflies made the crystal shine a rainbow color that danced like a disco ball onto the only close to white surface it could find; her dress.

"My dress?"

"Wow, Wendy looks perdy." Nibs stopped to mention between blows of the hand made pan flute.

"Now you're a princess fit for a ball. Milady?" Peter said bowing down in the air.

"Yes thank you good sir." She played along curtseying to him, still floating above the rest.

They continued their dancing oblivious to the peeping eyes around the forest; being mainly Smee, Captain Hook, and the three Pirates that had remained with him.

But then, in all of the excitement they had forgotten one thing; Tink. She came late in the bushes after returning to her home to see that nobody was there. "The ball!" She thought thinking it would be so grand to see Peter name her Queen, Queen of Neverland, Queen of the other Fairies where she could be finally seen as equal, while Wendy sat there as none other than a human girl. Little did she know that when she got there, the ball had started, but nobody was celebrating Tink but instead Wendy, was flying up high with her Peter Pan, her gown sparkling only a way a fairy should sparkle. Nobody had told her any of this would be happening. That's when she saw it: the kiss. It was there, she saw it creep between their eyes and between their faces and in front of everyone Peter and Wendy kissed. She'd seen the way humans kissed, the way fairies had kissed, but it was an adult thing that few times was ever present in Neverland. There's may be a kiss of innocence and bliss, but she hated that she saw something stirring between them. Then she realized what she had been missing all along.

"I present the Prince and Princess of Neverland!" Peter sung aloud, smug from his second kiss from Wendy. He looked at her and her face was turning a red color that he'd never seen happen to her before. But she was smiling so he knew it was alright.

Tink kicked a branch with her foot, as she had been hiding in a nearby bush. She was angry; red with jealousy and anger. Peter was so happy, why couldn't she be? Why did Wendy always have to steal her spotlight! She knew Peter cared for her, Peter had told her after the bomb went off that he had cared for Tink! Then why?

"Ah, young love." A voice said from behind her. She turned to see the Captain Hook that was supposed to have left, tattered in clothing, and slumped onto a nearby tree. She left her hideout to be sure.

"Ah my dear Tinkerbell, why do you not enjoy such festivities with the others?"

She mimicked her anger, and her lack of apparent interest.

"I see, ignored. It happens to the best of us. Why even the mermaids complained of being ignored by the famous Peter Pan, and left out of the festivities. But you, Tinkerbell the companion of Peter Pan should be beside him should you not?"

She mimicked her dislike for Wendy once again, and then went straight to shunning him and questioning his sudden appearance, that nothing could get by her!

"Oh no, I am too tattered and torn to be fighting Peter. Peter has won, but still I soon plan on leaving Neverland. I only came back for my ship."

Tink warned him with a you better not be lying look.

"I swear on my mother's grave! It seems that even now Peter would have no time for me, he had found muse in Wendy! If she is here and present I have no reason to toil with such things, plus I plan to sail soon."

Tink's anger flared up again with the thought of Wendy.

"Oh I see, you do not like how she spends so much time with our Peter Pan?"

She made sure to correct him; HER Peter Pan.

"Oh of course, of course; YOUR Peter Pan. But unless Wendy leaves this place there is not much that can be done…"

Then Tink got an idea! She asked the Captain if he would take Wendy with her, and leave Neverland.

"I never would have thought? But Wendy, what would a crew like my own get from taking a Wendy girl?"

She thought for a moment. Then she told him about how Wendy had left home to leave an arranged marriage to a boy named James.

"Ah so if Wendy was to return to her home, you could have Peter, and I could find my own way on some other sea, causing dread to the little Wendy?"

Tinkerbell agreed. But he must not go back on his word and hurt Peter, lay no finger, no bomb, no anything to him!

"Oh of course my dear fairy, I would never. I will do you this favor as…an apology for my past actions, and to make things even between us. I know you cannot trust such a man as me, but I do pride myself in the good parlay rules of the sea."

With that the two shook hook to small hand and Tinkerbell went to the ball happier than could be, with rage and jealousy clouding most thoughts of her mind; you see fairies, being so small, can only hold one emotion at a time.

"You're not going to hurt Peter Captain?" Smee asked in disbelief.

"If I have his Wendy, I will hurt him enough in that. The way to him may not be in sword fight but through his heart."

"But Captain are we really going to bring Wendy back?"

"Of course not Smee, but this James boy might be of interest to us."

"But how Captain?"

"Did you forget, Peter left us a gift."

"He did?"

"Yes, the Jolly Rodger is now a _flying_ ship." 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for not having written again for a while; i have quite a few fanfics on the go... :P But believe me it took me a bit to sit back and think about where i wanted this one to go.<em>**

**_Anyway life is never dull at Neverland and Peter and Wendy are going to be in for a surprise!_**

**_Tink of course, i feel both bad for and pity for for she never does see what her jelous plans may cause in the future, and is too often smooth talked by the devious Hook when she is overcome with anger...but every character has his/her tragic downfall...and so the fun begins..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:  
>You Can't Always Run Away From Your Fears because Sometimes They will find you Instead<strong>

Peter and Wendy along with the lost boys for days were living their lives in joy. The lost boys liked how Peter and Wendy got along so well as their Prince and Princess or father and mother; both roles played well.

Wendy was ecstatic with the ball and the way she had enjoyed herself that night. She knew that she had feelings for Peter, and she suspected Peter did the same, but remained happy knowing neither one would have to grow up and take their feelings too seriously. She never called Peter out on these feelings either with the fear of embarrassing herself, or Peter having a similar problem with them. She was happy in her innocent glee, away from the pressures of reality with Peter Pan and Neverland by her side.

In their joyous times, nobody paid much attention to the plots behind the forest bushes that were being laid. Hook and his four man crew already were taking over the Jolly Rodger, keeping watchful eyes to make sure Peter and Wendy were none the wiser. Tinker bell anxiously waited for Wendy to be taken and finally leave; she was still ignored, even though she suspected a week had passed and she could just as easily put herself back into view. She knew the spotlight would be taken by Wendy and kept eye for the Jolly Rodger and Hook, both out of eagerness and a small amount of carefulness to make sure Hook wasn't playing games with her again.

One night Hook made sure that there were no lost boys flying about and left the premises with his flying ship. Where he went, Tinker bell never knew, but when he came back the next morning she didn't question it. He did this a second night, but returned again. So she waited patiently for him to steal Wendy, and she knew it was this day that would be it.

The lost boys and Peter went off to have some boyish fun, and Wendy thought of no better time to tidy up the hideout. Nights and nights of adventure and fun left the place with blankets, leaves, and weapons scattered along the floor. She went to tidying when Tink came flying in and flew in front of Wendy. Wendy was so busy cleaning that she didn't even notice, so Tink took it upon herself to pull a little at her hair.

"Ow! Oh Tink it's just you. You could be out with the boys today, you're not banned from their plans anymore you know!"

Tinker bell shrugged but motioned for Wendy to follow her. She had to show her something.

"Oh but Tink I was going to finish cleaning…but if you really want me too, I don't see why us girls couldn't go out."

Tink nodded happily and motioned for her to follow. Wendy followed her until they reached the edge of the forest and started to reach the sandy beached shore. Then she motioned to a small patch of flowers that had made it farther out from the rest of the greenery on land. Tink pointed down to them and Wendy looked at them.

"Well they're beautiful Tink, but I don't see what's so spec…"

"That's the signal, GO!"

Suddenly Wendy was being tied up by three pirates, and tried to scream so was gagged instantly.

"Well hello, Wendy, isn't this a nice little reunion?"

She looked up to see Captain Hook staring down at her. Her eyes widened in fear. She struggled that much more, and as she did her necklace came loose and as she was pushed away it left the only evidence of her kidnapping behind, falling onto the flowers, the crystal gleaming in the sun next to her acorn kiss.

Wendy was carried to the Jolly Roger and was bound to a chair in the captain's lodge.

"Wendy I'm so happy we could have this reunion."

"Peter Pan defeated you. You shouldn't be here." She uttered in defiance with snooty attitude.

"He sent me to the water bound to the crocodile, but the crocodile is no match for Captain Hook."

"Well actually sir, we just trapped him in the east cave…" Smee said.

"Shut it Smee." He gave him a threat with his hook.

"Now my dear Wendy, a little birdie told me you've escaped growing up to stay here with Peter in Neverland."

"Yes I did."

"Do your parents know?"

"Of course."

"Now Wendy, rumor has it that you're now Princess of Neverland?"

"I am. So you should let me go this instant."

"Ah, but Pirates really never are under any law…eh Smee?" He smiled deviously.

"Oh no, course Captn' we never play by the rules." Smee said.

"Another rumor has it that you've kissed our dear Peter Pan."

"And if I have?"

Smee and Hook exchanged looks.

"Well my dear Wendy, it does not matter much to me. But you matter much to Peter."

"Peter will find me. He'll rescue me."

"I'm suspecting he will; but he wouldn't be too happy if his Wendy Princess was in harms way…"

"He'll save me. You don't scare me."

"Oh but I should Wendy. It seems there other people who care that you have kissed Peter…"

"I don't see how it should be any of their business."

"But I do Wendy." Her eyes widened. That wasn't Captain Hook's voice. She knew that voice. The voice of a stuck up boy; who she had left London to escape. It was James' voice.

"How?" She asked.

"I got a note from you. Your parents gave it to me, that you had left and would only visit me if I left a red kerchief outside my door. That you wanted to forgive me." He smiled. His black hair danced around his face in waves. His green eyes cocky and threatening.

"I didn't leave you such note."

"No, the great Captain James Hook did. And I thank him for finding me so I can bring you back home, or at least take you from your so called Peter Pan."

"You never believed me. You didn't think that he was real. And now here you are. Peter is more of a boy than you will ever be. I am not leaving with you, nor will I be with you ever."

"You're parents were foolish to let you go. Your father's job is at stake now. Maybe they'll think that we ran away together. Oh and one thing you are right about; Peter may be more of a boy than I'll ever be, but I am more of a _man_ than _he_ will ever be."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Wheres Wendy?**

Peter came back from his endeavors with the lost boys, hyper and excited from their fun and games in the Neverland forest.

"Wendy we're back!" Peter said as the boys stormed into the hideout. He waited for an answer, for a brown haired girl in a pale blue dress, with a kind smile to walk from her room, carrying the folded blankets and sweeping leaves. But instead she didn't. He shoved the sheet dividing his room to hers to the side and looked but instead there was nothing. No Wendy and only one folded sheet on the ground.

"Tink! Tink!" He yelled.

She came through the door and innocently acknowledged Peter.

"Tink, have you seen Wendy?"

"No.." She mimicked shrugging shaking her head.

"Funny, I told her to stay here until we got back. Boys! We have a missing Wendy!"

"Princess Wendy?"

"Mother Wendy?"

"Wendy is missing?"

"She is," confirmed Peter. "And we have to search for her!" With that they paraded into Neverland, looking for Wendy. Hours past before they made their way back to the hideout, the sun finally setting in the distance.

"We've looked everywhere?" Cubby said.

"..But not the beach!" Slightly added pointing to the water.

"Slightly is right. Let's look at the beach, boys." He motioned and they ran ahead. "Wendy where are you?" He asked himself quietly before flying off to join the lost boys.

"Duh, Peter I don't see her?" Cubby said while the other boys continued to look around with no signs of her.

"Tink, you were with Wendy all day, and you don't know where Wendy went?"

She innocently shook her head again, but couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Tink…" Peter warned.

"Peter over here!" Nibs yelled out unexpectedly.

He flew over to Nibs, who was standing in the small patch of grass and flowers that reached farther than any others in the beach sand.

"What is it Nibs?"

"Wendy's necklace."

Peter stared at the thing in Nib's hand. A thread holding his acorn kiss and a Neverland crystal.

"Wendy." He said taking it and holding in his hand. "Where could you be?"

Then something jolted them all… A shot. But not a gun shot. No it was bigger. It was a canon.

Peter looked out. "Did you hear that?"

"It sounded like a canon Peter." Cubby said.

"But the only canon we know is from…" Slightly said.

Their eyes all moved to the Jolly Rodger, clouded with the dust of a newly powdered canon.

"But how? "Yea, how Peter?" The twin boys asked.

Somehow looking at the ship Peter knew. Not ever once would it of scared him; this thought, but today it did. Today Wendy was gone and he knew why it unnerved him that she was missing.

_"Hook."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The "Calm" Before the Storm**

Wendy looked at James. He wore a buttoned up shirt, but his tie and jacket were missing. His slacks were a dark black matching his slicked back dark hair. He still had the face of a boy, growing into a man, handsome if not for his two beady eyes, and disdaining attitude with a growing arrogance. No doubt before this event he was entertaining at one of his father's extravagant parties. It would have been funny if he would have been in his pajamas when Hook came for him. A boy, with such a stern cold face in footie pajamas? Or a dainty night gown? The thought made her laugh, thinking him too look less intimidating in such apparel. She felt a small giggle escape her lips.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing." She stuck her nose up and looked away. She hated that her hands were still restrained behind the chair; if she had it her way she would have already escaped from the confines of this room leaving James behind. How could everything have gone so wrong? How did Hook even know about James? It must have been Tink. Either way, Hook must have forced her to do it somehow…but what did he get from bringing James here? How did capturing her mean Peter's demise?

"Hook really does live the life here doesn't he?" James said pacing around, looking at the gold, and the trinkets of value that Hook kept in his spare room. The Captain's quarters were twice as jeweled up.

"They're not his."

"Of course they are."

"James he stole them!" She said with disregard in her voice.

"How do you think one makes money? Steal from others; money is not borrowed Wendy. When you father pays the bank tax does he get it back? When my father pays your father does he get it back? And for what does he pay him for? Sitting at desks? Doing idle jobs? My father steals his money from his customers, and your father steals it from my father."

"My father does not steal!"

"Oh well "paid" would be the word to use. If those who can't handle their money can't keep their money, then we take it off their hands. That's what my father always says."

"Money has gotten to your head." She looked at him with disgust.

"And so is this fairy tale you live in. I danced with you? I entertained you at dinner? And you come to a magical world with a boy who can fly? You're family would be lucky to have me as a son-in-law. You would be lucky to have me as a husband, or courtier! You'd be the richest wife this side of London!"

"You hit me James. I don't want to live in a world of adult games of marriage and money. Peter gives me innocence and happy thoughts."

"Peter Pan is a boy in tights who flies around."

"When he gets here, you will see, he will fight you for me! His flying is more than you ever could do!"

"Wendy…" He spotted a long skinny sword on the wall. "Have you forgotten all the fencing training my father has me do…best in the class if I do say so." He danced the sword in the air, like a wand or a baton.

"He cut off Hook's hand."

"With my skills I could cut off his head."

"You're no better than a Pirate."

"Then maybe a Pirate's life's for me." He smiled at her deviously, as Wendy's eyes widened in fear. James wasn't going to give up without a fight, and she didn't like how comfortable he was with the pirate lifestyle all ready. She also didn't like how Hook was luring Peter into this fight. Nothing about this seemed right.

* * *

><p>"Who knew that Captain Hook was back?" Peter said, now that they boys moved to the trees where he was sure that the Jolly Rodger could not see them.<p>

The boys exchanged confused unknowing looks.

"Well someone must…" He said. "Oh I know the mermaids! They're always in the waters! They're sure too have seen something" Peter flew off to go find the mermaids, sitting on the lagoon. Tink watched nervously placing herself outside the range of the lost boys, staring at the Jolly Rodger wondering what was taking Hook so long.

"Hi Peter!" Nadine said.

"Where's that Wendy girl?" Lynne asked.

"That's what I want to know. Say, did any of you girls notice Captain Hook's arrival back at the Jolly Rodger?"  
>Peter said, resting his chin on his hand, cross legged sitting above them, floating in the air.<p>

"Oh yes we did! He told us about the party and the Wendy Princess." Brooke blurted out.

Narine and Lynne rolled their eyes.

"So you knew!" Peter said. "Have you girls seen Princess Wendy?"

"No, I thought she was with you?" Nadine said stroking her long black hair.

"Really we don't. But since you're asking Peter, Hook seemed pretty interested about the kiss!" Brooke said.

"This kiss?" He held up Wendy's necklace.

"No the other one!" Lynne said. "Brooke, do that face for him!"

Brooke cued the kissy face, and Peter's eyes opened wide, face turning a slight color of pink. His mind quickly went  
>back to Wendy's whereabouts. Hook must be up to something…and apparently the croc didn't quite finish him off yet. Croc or no croc Peter Pan was going to punish him for kidnapping Wendy!<p>

"Thanks girls." He said before flying off to joining the lost boys.

"Well where's Wendy?" Cubby asked.

"With Captain Hook no doubt."

"So what are we gonna do?" Nibs asked.

"We're going to fight em' right Peter!" Slightly asked.

"Of course! Off to the Jolly Rodger boys, but remember leave Hook for me." With that the boys went to rescue  
>Wendy, Tink following slowly behind, praying Hook had taken truth to his part of the bargain.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: James x2

Peter and the lost boys looked down to the ship remaining hidden behind the clouds. On board was the old Captain Hook, waiting as if time hadn't passed since the day they had last defeated him. Wendy was there, tied to the post like fish-bait, and even if it was a trap, Peter wouldn't dare leave her alone with the codfish for very long. He'd have the boys would attack from the above…

...

"You're dear Peter should arrive any minute now." Smee said to Wendy, who remained both in-compliant and dismissive to the captain's first she was worried; Peter may be able to handle Hook, but James…it made her nervous. It was all a trap, and Hook had played his cards well…she just hoped Tinker bell wouldn't side with the pirates either…

"There they are Capt'n!" One of the pirates yelled as the lost boys darted from the sky, towards the ship, flying in different directions.

"Cast your swords men! We'll give the Lost Boys a fight to remember!" Hook said smiling deviously.

No matter where she looked Peter seemed to not be…so on the other hand, where could he be?

While the boys fought the pirates, the chaos overcame the ship, and yet she was the only one to notice a sneaking shadow upon the sail on the mast of the ship. Peter. She needed to warn him! Hook would soon realize his absence and James could come out from the cabin at any minute…two against one is not a fair fight! But if she yelled to him, she'd only bring attention to herself.

"Wendy, shh!" Peter said as he brought himself down hiding behind the post to undo Wendy's confines.

"Peter get out of here, it's a trap!" She whispered back as he sliced the various coils of rope.

"But Hook's preoccupied Wendy, its no problem!"

"It's not Hook I'm completely worried about Peter…" She said.

This took Peter by surprised. It seemed one after the next the ropes were tied tight…he managed to get one loose when he felt something point to his back.

"Do I smell a codfish?" Peter asked, but soon realized Hook was in fact in front of him, dodging one of the twins blows with a slingshot...so who was behind him?

"I'd say more like the smell of wealth and money…something you smelly lost boys know nothing about." The voice said.

Peter turned around to see a boy…about a year or two older then he, with a slight bit more muscle frame, yet still boy-scrawny. He had black hair that was slicked back like an adult's. His eyes were a piercing green yet beady, and he stood with a fencing sword pointed to Peter's chest.

"What do you want with Wendy?" Peter asked, as that's all he could think of.

"You took my Wendy, so I'd like her back. She doesn't belong with such filthy, immature boys of your stature. She deserves to be courted by a man of power like myself."

"_Courted_?" Peter thought, "_Wasn't that the word Wendy used to describe…could it be this was the boy she feared from London_?" He looked back at Wendy, whose face was pale and hard at the sight of the boy.

"You're the boy Wendy told me about." Peter said drawing his own knife forward blocking the sword from his chest.

"Ah, so she speaks of me?" He smiled deviously. "James O'Crook, as a matter of fact. Heir to the state of banks of most of London…far better then a boy dressed like you."

"You hit Wendy, you are not better then me!" Peter said defending himself, keeping the distance between him and the point of the sword.

"Ah so she shared our secret yo you? She needs to awaken from these childish dreams. If she is to be my future wife that is, she must be respectable and simple minded. She must grow up." He said, words like venom, both a warning and a threat.

"I will never grow up." Wendy persisted, "Especially if it means I have to marry you!" She glared at him before raising her nose to the air, displaying her defiance.

"Wendy, will stay with the lost boys. She is Princess of Neverland, and Mother of the lost boys…I will not let you take her." Peter warned.

"Ah Peter, I see you found my new friend James."

Peter turned to see Hook behind him, close to Wendy as well.

"You see Peter, it is not only James that wants Wendy back, but a certain pixy that feels she is but a distraction to your duties as…what you call being Prince of Neverland." Hook smiled, as he looked to the fairy. Tink went wide eyed and then felt a wrench of guilt run through her…

"Tink this was you? You told Hook about James?" Peter said feeling betrayed.

"Oh don't you see Peter, you were so distracted with your dear Wendy that you did not even notice Tink's jealousy, or my return, now look what happened? Ignorance is quite a vice you know." Hook motioned to the lost boys, who were also now tied up, smirking with power on his face.

Peter knew that he had screwed up, but it wasn't Wendy's fault. Wendy didn't want to leave, and if she did James would only hurt her again…she wanted a happy ending like her fairy tale book. Peter wanted that for her as well.

"I'm surprised…" Peter started, getting a witty look on his face. Hook questioned it. James started to creep in closer to Peter.

"What?" Hook asked.

"That the good old crock didn't finish of his full serving of codfish." He smiled before he flew up into the air, as both James and Hook sliced their swords catching each others' in their miss.

"Ah Peter, the crock is but no match for the great Captain Hook." Hook said proudly.

"But actually Capt'n, you just trapped him in skull ro…" Smee said aloud.

"QUIET SMEE!" Hook threatened. Smee coward down and joined the other pirates on the opposing side of the boat.

"You are outnumbered boy! You're friends are captured and you can't fight a battle against two!" Hook said looking to James.

"Peter don't get hurt!" Wendy cried.

"Don't worry Wendy, I can fly! I can beat them!" Peter said fully confident.

Suddenly the on set of fighting started, as Hook reached the higher decks trying to fight Peter. James too, who remained too close to Wendy, prevented him from unleashing her from her ropes. Hook was right, he couldn't fight against two of them…but there might be a way he could fight just one.

When Hook remained out of reach, he swooped down and landed on the far side of the boat. Before any of the dim-witted pirates could react, he dug his knife down into the lost boys' rope, and tore it. He then whispered to Slightly something who then grabbed Cubby and flew off before anyone could say the least.

Peter looked around, he still had Nibs and the Twins until the other two returned, and considering the group of pirates had dwindled down since the last time they fought…possibly eaten by the crock…things weren't looking so bad. Nib's sling shot kept them at bay, and the twins fought them off doubly. Peter regained his distance in air, but eliminated few from above.

"Peter behind you!" Wendy yelled.

Peter looked to see that Hook had snuck to the other side of the boat and was now reaching for his ankle to grab him. Peter then flew upwards causing Hook to miss and barely tear the bottom of his shoe.

He looked to Wendy to thank her when he noticed that James looked enraged by the miss, and soon after whispered in Wendy's ear, giving her a hard slap in the face soon after.

Slightly and Cubby back or not…Peter was going to have to deal with both of them; James Hook _and_ James O'Crook **would** pay for hurting Wendy.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: A Boy or A Man?**_

"How dare you hurt Wendy!" Peter said, flying towards the new prey; James O'Crook, who scowled back at Peter with a smart look on his face.

"Women need to learn some respect. We are the more competent beings us men, are we not? …Oh my mistake, you are nothing but a boy." James laughed at his last comment snidely, as Peter stared at him.

The words hit him hard, even if he was a boy, Wendy chose him over James right? And Wendy was better at stories then Peter, and better at putting the boys to bed, and better at dancing then Peter. She was not better then the great Peter Pan, but she was not worse either! James was worse!

"You're wrong. Wendy is not less…worse then us. And let's play then; _man_ against boy?" Peter teased snidely back, bowing as if to start a duel smiling with an inviting grin.

Hook watched aside between dodging blows as his crew was hit quite hard by the boys. Incompetent was what they were. Smee motioned for him to join the fight between Peter and James, but he shushed his ally as the twisted wheels turned in his head as he watched.

"I have taken fencing lessons, with my father, you cannot win against me!" James scowled at Peter.

"But have you fought the great Peter Pan before?" Peter teased once again, catching James' sword, almost of guard before they started a dual.

"Ah, your boys are fighting for you Wendy that must make you feel quite…important?" Hook snuck over between the raging wars, and whispered into her ear as she continued to squirm trying to escape her confines.

"They are not _my_ boys…I want nothing to do with James."

"On the contrary, you have much to do with James. Peter cannot offer you a family, he is but a boy. He could barely offer you love. James is much like myself, he knows what he wants and he will get it."

"I left London to escape HIM. I will never return with him, I would only return with Peter."

"Do you hear that Smee? _Return_ with Peter?" Hook gave Smee a wide grin. "Oh but you see Wendy, he will never leave Neverland, only you can leave…you see, Peter will never give up being a boy. James will win this fight, and leave with you, and if Peter lives, he'd just have to watch you leave, because he'd never risk becoming an adult to save you. Who is the better man now Wendy?"

Wendy's eyes grew wide. That was a lie; Peter would return and save her again. He took her from London even though she'd grown two years older since the last time. Sure she may crave the adult feeling of love and affection at times, but she did not want it enough to leave Peter for the horrid James. She still felt a lingering sting on her cheek from the slap. What man hits a lady? James was no man, but a boy, a snide, rude boy who was trying to be a man but failed miserably. Peter was more of a man.

Meanwhile Peter was dodging swipes, flying slightly above the enraged James who was dancing a sword fight quite well, proving his fencing lessons were somewhat affective.

Peter noticed that Hook was lingering around Wendy and he didn't like it. If only there were two Peter Pans to defeat two evil James. He looked to the ocean quickly, and only noticed two specs which could possibly be Slightly and Cubby returning. Even so they were too far away to do any good at the moment. Suddenly James caught Peter off guard and pinned him down with his sword.

"Give in now, Pan?" James asked. Peter noticed how James called him Pan the same way Captain Hook did, it made him shudder slightly.

"Peter, don't listen to him! You are more of a man than that retched James! Real men don't hit women, they stand up for them! I believe in you Peter!" Wendy yelled, as Hook was taken back, as he was certain that his talk would have dampened her spirits.

Peter was better put with the words from Wendy, and they seemingly enraged James, causing him a slight bit of distraction as Peter pushed him off of him, and regained a state to continue their battle.

He flew closer to Wendy; if there was one thing he would do it would be protect her. He saw Hook and James get closer to him and he felt slightly out numbered.

The other lost boys still fought against the pirates, keeping them as occupied as possible. Somehow even Wendy's words seemed a little less meaningful right now…as it was beginning to look hopeless.

But then, Peter caught ear of a sound that told him Slightly and Cubby had successfully returned. His face broadened into a smile. James and Hook noticed this sudden change of mood.

"You know James, there's something else that divides a man from a boy?" Peter said.

"And what is that?" James asked.

"Real men aren't codfish." Peter said mocking Hook, using his Hook voice as well.

"You can call me a codfish all you want Peter, but I will not be…" Hook started before he heard a sound that made his heart stop for a moment.

"Why does he call you a codfish? It's not very becoming?" James asked Hook, in a snooty manner.

Hook remained in shock, as Wendy smiled, and decided it was her time to explain as she clued in.

"Because men that are codfish are just little boys on the inside afraid of a little_ tick-tock croc_."

James looked at her strangely before he noticed the two flying lost boys, and the accompanying sound of a _tick-tock,_ that echoed in the cold waters slowly getting closer to the boat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Well Awaited SPLASH**

Hook backed off a bit, and that meant Peter could focus on James. James was looking at Hook like he was a codfish...pathetic old fool.

"You damn coward!" James said as Hook backed into the middle of the ship, far from the sides.

"Curse you Peter Pan!" Hook said waving his hook as the others laughed at the scared captain.

"I told you sir, I told you you should have just gutted the ol'croc while you had a-" Smee said, ranting.

"SHUT UP SMEE!" Hook turned on him and put his Hook so close to Smee's adam's apple he swore he'd cut it out.

"It doesn't matter. Wendy's old enough now that I'm surprised you let her come back with you to Neverland! You'll never actually love her, and she can never live a mother's life here….the lost boys aren't her children because they're not hers or yours. You live in a bubble, Peter Pan. A little bubble of mermaids and rainbows, and I'm here to break it. Wendy can't be yours because she belongs in the real world with people like me." James took her forcefully and stole a kiss from Wendy, who looked ready to spat at the boy. He may look a year or two older from Wendy, but his brain was no more mature than a pathetic school boy.

He then sliced open the ropes which tied her too the mast, leaving her hands still tied on their own, and then took her by the neck extremely close to the edge of the boat. "You let me leave with her, and I'll let her live. Sorry Wendy, but my father need's your father's signature on a paper that will hand us all of London's banks on a silver platter, and face it, your father wants this to happen because of the little inheritance income he'll get from our wedding. As fate would have it, we were meant for each other."

"I was meant - cough - for Peter, even if our stars are crossed." Wendy coughed out as James grip grew tighter.

Hook is wildly impressed with James as most of the boat is in a stand still, considering the boys already knocking two of the pirate-mates off into the water. The dull tick-tock fills the air, and Peter's face angered by Jame's ultimatum.

"We'll get him Peter!" One of the lost boys yelled.

"No this is my fight! Round up the other pirates! Keep your wits, this is my battle!" Peter said rather noble-like. He really wondered why Wendy felt she was meant for her - how could anyone be meant for anyone...unless she meant it was like how Cinderella was meant for the Prince?

"Give it up Peter! The crock is in the water, but your Wendy will join too! Bring the old crock wasn't that wise was it!" Hook chimed back, regaining his composure.

"Why do you call her my Wendy, Hook?" He flew over, in hopes of distracting from the situation.

"Well of course she is like your lost boys? Another one you found?"

"I didn't just _find_ Wendy...Wendy found me too!"

"Ah but poor boy, you should learn, only when you are a Pirate does the phrase "finders-keepers" apply! How could you expect to be able to keep Wendy here with you, when she's already old enough to find true love!"

Peter felt his words hit him...true love...love...is a feeling isn't it? Is it an adult feeling? But... Wendy called love a 'very special thing'...

"You could never offer Wendy love...love is not for boys." James spit out, interupting Peter's thoughts.

"I could never love you!" Wendy glared back at James.

"Yes, sad but true. But as long as a wife performs her duties, what does love really matter? Just like you said Wendy...your stars are crossed...and for you, like this Peter Pan, love is nothing but a fairy tale."

"If I am real, then love must be too!" Peter said, still rather naively, but found Wendy's desperate glance, as her blue eyes met his. "And in that case, I cannot let you leave with Wendy, if she want's this love! She can't find it with an evil James like you!" Peter took his sword ready to fight.

"A fight? No, I believe you mis-interpreted the deal. I said Wendy goes overboard..." James stared hard and cruel as Hook took out his own sword and took his spot between them, gleaming with confidence via his new found ally.

James then looked to Wendy. "It really is a shame, but I guess when your parents don't recieve anymore letters I'll just give them the news that the heroic boy-Pan couldn't keep you safe, and you died in the debts of the deep blue sea as i tried to save you..." He shook his head. "A shame really...but guilting your father into signing his portion of the deal shouldn't be a problem should it?"

Wendy looked at him wide eyed and desperate. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes my dear Wendy I would." He then loosened his grasp on her, and as her feet tipped off the edge of the ledge she felt the air beneath her.

*SPLASH*

"Ah and there was the pure and clean sound of an overboard enemy!" Captain Hook said, recalling the last time that she had been swept from the water by Peter, before her splash. "A small tear will be shed for the girl."

"WENDY!" Peter said angry as Hook's sword was still locked with his, as he tried to get to her.

"Too many negative thought's my dear Peter Pan? I don't see you flying!" Hook sneered.

"There will be no happy ending for this fairy tale...now I expect to get something out of this...maybe a trophy?" James said, as he walked away from the edge.

Peter looked the two dead in the eye, his allies also cornered in, by the four other pirates as well...too consumed in grief to fly from the danger.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Tides of Friendly Tails, and Dangers of Deadly Love**

Peter looked awestruck as the four pirates, Captain Hook and James surrounded them, and quickly tied them up.

"You tried to save her from growing up, Peter, but look what you've done..." Captain Hook chanted.

" You tried to save her from me? But **I** would have never killed her like you did...letting her go overboard all because you couldn't just let her go...how selfish..." James challenged, as he looked to the side of the boat and swiped Wendy's ribbon floating on the water.

"It's wasn't me...I-" Peter stuttered for words. Tink hadn't been seen, and his happy thoughts were drifting from his mind as the thought of Wendy sinking to the bottom of the sea filled them...or worse the crock

"What better way to see the great Peter Pan fall...with the blood of his Wendy on his hands! I'm sure my dear croc got a taste of a new fish he liked." Hook chimed, twisting his words out like slashes of a sword to Peter.

"Now that Wendy is gone...for what reason should I not go against you..." James suddenly turned on Hook, pressing his sword to his throat.

"Do you really think a boy like yourself could go against an Captain like me?"

"Don't test my patience. Why wouldn't I just give you to the croc and take the ship for my own back to London?" James challenged.

"...because..." Captain Hook felt the sword tip closer his adams apple. His own crew mates were dumb enough. This boy would make a brilliant protege... his eyes looked to Peter, who was amused at the two's argument... he needed to kill two birds with one stone. His eyes moved to Peter's knife...and thats when he saw it. "...because of this." He swiped his hand quickly at Peter's belt and took a necklace that held an acorn and a shimmering crystal.

"Not Wendy's Never-crystal!" Slightly yelled. Peter looked angry, but the stupid ropes were tied tighter than comfortable, and it was the last thing he had of Wendy's...the crystal and his kiss. He pressed himself forward trying to get at them but just felt the rough burn of the frayed rope.

"Ah, a Never-crystal?" James swiped it from Hook.

"You can take the Never-crystals to London...leave me with Peter Pan, and you'll never hear me from me again. They are no wonder here...but in your own world...just think of the loot you'll get from them." Hook smiled deviously. James gripped the crystal in his hand, and shared his grin.

"Good, then I guess we'll just end the fairy tale of Peter Pan right now, I wouldn't want anymore of my future wives being swept out of London." James glared at him, with a smirk that held a confidence that Peter couldn't help but want to knock off his face.

* * *

><p>Wendy felt the water around her. The water was a not as cold as she'd expected, but she couldn't save herself with her hands tied, and the Croc had only begun to swim less calmly, a little disappointed with it's selection of pray. Wendy wondered how much time she had, how much longer she could hold her breath. She'd hoped Peter would save her...but how much damage would she have to bring upon herself and Neverland before she ruined every happy thought in Peter's mind? James and Hook had probably already had Peter in a sword-fight. She felt the swishing of the water flow faster, as she expected the Croc was swimming closer...the water clouding her vision as she couldn't hold her breath any longer.<p>

- GASP ! -

Wendy felt the pressure in her lungs leave as she coughed up water. How was she even alive? How didn't the croc get her and - why was she on a rock in the middle of-

"You know, you really ought to learn to swim like us?"

She turned to see Narine, Brooke and Lynne staring at her from beside the rock.

"Why did you-" Wendy asked.

"Look, we may not like that you steal Peter's attention, but theres one thing we hate more..." Lynee said.

"Hook." They all said at once.

"But how?" She asked.

"We followed his boat and noticed he'd captured you and saw Peter follow. We'd really just stuck around to make sure he didn't win...we really aren't the fighting type..." Narine added.

"Plus we really can't do much on land." Brooke whispered like it was some unknown secret.

Narine rolled her eyes. "Short story is... we heard the whole story about that James boy, and...well if you staying in Neverland means you don't have to deal with him, and Peter doesn't end up Hook's wall trophy... we might be able to manage." She said it like it had almost taken an effort to admit.

"Oh, but how could I ever get back to Peter and the boys!? James will surely..."

"Your gonna go back?" Lynee asked.

"Maybe you do have it in you...I dont know what you can do to fight Hook but..." Narine speculated. "Look we'll get you back, but we can't do much else than distract the Croc for like...a few seconds...we like our tail fins you know?" She prissied back up and admired her own glistening fin.

"I'll do anything to help Peter." Wendy said, her clothes and hair soaked, but couldn't help but wonder what kind of hell James and Hook were putting them through. "Please help me."

"We want to help Peter too you know." Brooke added.

"Then lets get some seaweed, some nets and some bait girls. Captain Hooks not going to take our Peter." Narine said before they got to helping Wendy get back.

* * *

><p>"Tell me boy, where is the crystal cavern where these are kept?" Hook took Peter's shirt collar by his hook.<p>

"Don't tell him Peter!" The boys begged.

"I thought they were for Wendy..." Cubby said, to the rather down looking Peter.

"What does it matter now?" Peter looked away from the boys, and from Hook, downwards. Wendy was gone. Nothing seemed to matter. He wasnt able to save her either.

"Hah, so a measly girl is the secret do out-doing Peter Pan? A Wendy girl who was meant for London, and you brought to Neverland...has stole Peter of his want to fight?" Hook smiled a wildly sly and confident smile.

"I'd say Peter's true enemy isn't Captin' Hook but love itself, wouldn't you?" Smee nodded. Hook gave him a small glare.

"You know..." James walked over to the side of the boat by the water. "I don't know what kind of magic this Neverland has or what kind of crocs you have...but come to think of it... I didn't see any of my dear Wendy's blood in the water _Hook.._.or does your croc only eat pirates?_" _James muttered the word Hook challengingly.

"Ah, once there was no _SPLASH, _and now there is no _BLOOD?" _Captain Hook muttered angrily. "The last time I had the girl overboard and someone challenged me I had them thrown over too!"

"Our deal? I brought you Peter Pan's head...you can at least bring me my crystals?"

"And what exactly good does it do a Pirate to keep deals?" Hook inquired.

"My father is rich. Come my reign over the banks of London, you'll have all the "loot" you need if you help me now...if maybe you let a few of my enemies "walk the plank" in the future..." James smiled.

"No body else is walking-ugh-the...ugh...plank."

They all looked over to the other side of the boat where someone seemed to be struggling to climbing up a strand of seaweed rope up onto the boat. Mouths dropped when Wendy was seen emerging standing on the deck of the boat.

James regained himself. "Good, now I have my future wife and I'll be getting some Never-Crystals to go." He walked with a sly smile towards her.

Wendy held a sharp-edged shell in her hands from the mermaids. "Don't you dare come near me."

"Why? You're Peter is as good as Hook's bait. And you can't love a boy who can't grow old enough to love you back? How can he support a girl such as yourself? You are and you're going to be **my** Wendy?" James said with a simple confidence as if it was black and white.

"And the mermaids...oh they may have helped you, but they don't want a Princess? They want their Peter, just like Tinkerbell did! There isn't any room for you! And to rule a Prince and Princess must be married! You are getting into adult territory my dear Wendy! You're Peter cannot give you these things!" Hook said slyly and confidently as well.

Peter looked to Wendy, desperately and cross. He was happy Wendy was alive, but James and Hook's words were becoming more and more truthful. How could he give Wendy what she wanted...he didn't want to grow up...and she said she didn't either...but now it seemed as if London was better for her...and he wasn't...

"No." Wendy stopped the charade. "I don't care. I have always cared for Peter. From the moment I fell in love with his adventures in the stories, and the magic of Neverland. From the silly moment he lost his shadow in our playroom and I sewed it back on. From the moments he would take me away from the dreadful London life of growing up...even when I suspected his reluctance for my brothers to come. From the goodbyes of never forgetting, to nights on the balcony wishing it never had ended." Wendy looked to Peter, her hands still with the long, shell piece in front so Hook or James wouldn't do anything too drastic no matter how feeble she looked. "Oh, No other boy could help me escape Peter! No other person could give me that kind of adventure or stories to tell! No other boy wouldn't know what a kiss was and would make me Cinderella ball come to life! I don't care, if I don't grow up and get married, because every other boy only lets me become a future wife or a door prize for money...no adventure, no innocent happiness...no-" Wendy stopped herself. Even if it wasn't an adult-like love that her mother had told her about, she'd rather be here...beside a boy who stayed a boy, rather than leave to be with a boy who pretended to be a man, by hitting her or marrying her for money...which was no better than a Pirate. " No. I will not leave Peter and I don't care what you two say. Peter is good enough for me. Neverland is good enough for me. The lost boys are good enough for me."

Smee and the others were all taken by her words.

"As sweet as that is...one lesson you learn growing up my dear Wendy...is that you don't always get what you want...but I do...and I want Peter's head on a platter so I'm afraid you're going with James...and I'm not speaking of myself." Hook pressed his sword against her feeble looking sharp shell, as Peter struggled against his ties. Wendy did still want to stay in Neverland with him...so he had to fight to help Wendy! He watched struggling, as James walked closer to her as well.

"And, my dear Wendy, you can tell me where these Never-crystals are...or your Peter's head will be on this platter courtesy of me." James smiled, pressing his own sword up against her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Great Escape and the Painful Truth**

Peter felt a burn on his skin where his arms were rubbing against the rope as he tried to get out to help Wendy. They needed Wendy, as a mother for the lost boys and as the Neverland Princess and...and because Wendy was Wendy. He didn't have a word for it...but he knew he didn't want to loose Wendy again. Thats when he felt the small flutter of air by his ear.

"Tink?" He said as he looked, James and Hook still trying to interrogate Wendy.

"Shhh!" She mouthed, bring her finger to her lips.

"Your the one who did this to Wendy, Tink? Why did you?"

She looked to him and admitted she felt left out with Wendy around. She looked rather guilty but rather upset about the result.

"Well that's no fair, Wendy has to stay. James will bring her to London, where she will have to grow up and be unhappy! Isn't that why you brought me here? 'Cuz i was alone and you didn't want me to be grow up and be unhappy?" Peter gave her a look as he whispered.

Tink sighed and agreed nodding.

"I might have to punish you for this Tink..." Peter said looking at her as she sulked. "But for now I could use your help." Tink perked up and nodded and started to make her way towards helping with the ropes.

"Tell me girl, where are the crystals? If it means reign over London and loot when this boy returns I'll get you to tell us or-" Hook said restraining himself from grabbing Wendy's throat, who just had her back pressed to the side of the boat, wide eyed and speechless.

"You know...Peter Pan's head is one quick swipe away...my father always told me if your going to hurt someone you should do it quick and fast...like pulling off a bandaid..." James said. "Of course...that was more for banking and taxes but the motto does work here..."

Peter needed to prolong this arguing while Tink was untying the complex sailor's knot that the Pirates had used to tie up him.

"Wendy doesn't know where the Never-crystals are...but I do." He said rather confidently.

"Ah so the silent boy in the tights finally speaks up?" James turned to look at Peter sharply.

"Then where Peter Pan, is the cavern with the precious Never-crystals that you have clearly yet to tell us of, when your dear Wendy is on the verge of falling off the Jolly Roger once again?" Hook said snidely.

Peter got an idea, and smiled. He poked his hand in his binds towards his knife. Tink saw it and with a good bit of trouble tried to get it out and began to, not very easily, and with a good bit of struggle, considering the knife was oversized for her, to slice at the ropes unseen.

"Well you see Wendy had her eyes shut the whole way there. It was a surprise."

"Go on..." Hook said impatiently. "Where is it then?!"

"Well...its all the way past the mermaid's lagoon..."

"Okay..."

"And then about the distance of...of...three whole Jolly Rogers!" Peter said with his own enthusiasm from the amusement he was having causing Hook so much impatient irritation.

"From!?"

"Uhm...diagonally from Skull Rock!"

"Keep GOING!?"

"Oh...or you know...maybe it was two Jolly Rogers..." Peter said, acting out a thinking motion.

"GET IT RIGHT OR I'LL SEND WENDY OVERBOARD AGAIN!"

"No it's definitely three...okay and then its about four clouds past there..."

"AND THEN?"

"And then you fly upwards and enter through the whole at the top of the Never Crystal cave!"

"And how exactly do you expect us to fly...Peter...Pan?" Hook said it rather challengingly.

"Well it's really quite easy...all you have to do is...THIS!" Peter then flew upwards out of the ropes that Tink had cut, now with the confidence he needed with Wendy back alive to fly.

"This is your fault!" James turned to Hook.

"My fault?! Oh no boy, you keep your eyes on your little captive Wendy, **I **will deal with Peter Pan!" Hook said as he looked at the boy, and then his eyes caught the little pesky pixie that had let him free. He turned to Smee. "If its the last thing you do, capture that little sparkly pest before they're all flying around us." He muttered it with such anger and pensiveness.

"Oh yes Captn'! Certainly Captn'!" Smee said and disappeared off to the captains lodge to retrieve something to assist his request.

James took Wendy by the neck rather swiftly as she was too caught off guard by Peter's freedom. His elbow resting under her chin, he toke her by surprise as she dropped the small sharp shell. "If you think your going to use your little fairy powers to get out of this you're wrong!" He snarled tightening his elbow against Wendy's throat.

Peter crossed his arms, his legs straight as he stood in the air. "Then you don't know the talents of the great Peter Pan." He withdrew his short sword.

"Ah but can the great Peter Pan handle two James at once." Hook drew his sword placing himself between Peter and James and Wendy.

"No but with his Lost Boys he might!" He took his dagger and sliced the ropes holding them in a swift moment.

In that same moment, chaos and fighting was a foot. Hook had Peter in a sword fight, trying to distance him from Wendy. With Wendy with James, Hook was certain he could get Peter in his grasps again. The lost boys were fighting the rather pathetic pirates, and James was backing away from the fight with Wendy pressed against him, still holding her in a arms chokehold.

"You know your coming back to London. I'm getting your father's signature, and Hook's services..." James threatened still determined to win the fight.

"Is that all you want? Money? Power?" Wendy choked out.

"Isn't that what every real man wants?" James snickered. Wendy coughed out, not a choking cough but a disapproving cough. "Oh and the satisfaction of knowing I can prove to you Peter Pan doesn't exist..."

Wendy went to persist.

"Well he won't after this." He smirked. "Accept the London life, Wendy, the real world. What else did you do but bring fighting to this little fantasy world and these pathetic boys more problems..."

Wendy saw the chaos. But this was what the lost boys did wasn't it? Adventure? Fight pirates? Did she really bring all this pain to them...was it really all her fault? She hadn't really noticed James' muscles until they were pressing harder against her neck, as his own sureness of victory gave him a stronger grasp. James was more like a man...but not the kind of man she wanted to know. Her own father at least could accept her life with Peter, even if he wasn't completely convinced of the truth of it or what it really meant. James was so used to getting his way it sickened her. She hated the way he forcefully kissed her, she hated the way his dark beady eyes looked at her in a way that wasn't innocent...possessive almost. And yet...

All the fighting. All the chaos. The mermaids jealousy. Tink's exclusion. The Pirates ability to have a fighting chance to win. James' new obsession with her. Peter's own pain in seeing her come and go over and over again and not being able to understand love completely.

It was all her fault. It really was.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Tic Tock, Tic Tock, The Largest of Clocks**

"Well you must know, that we really must be off to London." James said looking towards the Captain's cabin and smiling. "I really hope you don't get cabin fever very easily, my dear Wendy, but while your at it you can think about convincing your Peter to tell Hook where the crystals are…it maybe his only chance at getting through this at this point."

He then threw her through the door and closed it. Throwing a mop in front of the door to blockade it for the time being.

"Captain, do you need anything from your chambers at the moment?"

"No, I don't think I do." Captain Hook smiled and threw him the key, as Peter looked over just becoming aware of Wendy's predicament.

" Good." James then took the key and locked the door as well, hearing Wendy's persistent cries and her pushing against the door. "Oh my dear, soon it will be, when you don't have to cry and you will just be inside our cozy house, where you should remain, telling stories of my wonderful provisions to our own children…" He spoke through the door, as he pushed it hard against her and locked it.

"I WOULD NEVER …CHILDREN? A HOME? WHY YOU-" Wendy yelled.

James just smirked and walked away.

"Give the key back!" One of the lost boys yelled, shorter than James.

"Hah. Well I would but it just so happen, that it is slipping from my fingers." James then threw it overboard, and with a quick snap the tick-tock-crock happened to catch it.

"Wendy-" Peter said while still fighting Hook.

"Now, we move this ship back on its course…to London." James took the wheel, but instead a tuft of his own hair was pulled by a pesky little pixie. He turned quickly and grabbed Tink, and threw her into a bag of coins he'd stollen earlier from Hook in his pocket. With that the ship started to sale out of Neverland.

"What could you hope for in Wendy's town Hook?" Peter said, still sword-fighting with Hook.

"For my reward. For your demise young Peter pan!"

"Actually if I were you, I'd bring him to the authorities in London. A boy who kidnaps other boys, a boy without a mother. Sounds like the orphanage to you? Maybe even a detention all…make him grow up behind the solitude bars of a prison. It will be my gift to you for this opportunity. If I can get my father's bill to pass with all the signatures, I will inherit every bit of wealth from that man, and you can rule the skies!" Said as he glared to Pan, hand still on the wheel of he ship.

"Never have I met a young boy so practical in his ways." Hook smiled, and turned to Peter. "Won't it be fun to see your Wendy grow up and wedded to another boy? To watch you and your lost boys grow up in a world full of adults and cruelty?"

"I'd never!" Peter said, but he noticed they were in fact heading towards the city to which Wendy had tried to escape fate from, and he once had too.

He had to do something. He urged himself to remove the foreboding thoughts from his head, and lept into the sky and pushed Hook away in a swift movement, flying at James to which he landed two feet on the wheel.

"Oh my I'm so scared. A boy in tights." James taunted.

Peter who didn't know what was wrong with his _pants, _decided he'd take the wheel. "Scared? Oh you shouldn't be!" He smiled as he walked forward on the wheel, spinning it in the other direction.

All at once the crew and lost boys were spun around on the ship.

"What are you doing boy! Are you insane! Damn you Peter Pan!" Hook took the chance to push over back to Peter.

"Not-going to loose this," said James, who'd been knocked over firmly took the wheel and pushed themselves in a more direct position to London.

"I do recall, there are quite high buildings in uhm London Capt'n!" Smee tugged on Hook's jacket.

"So what is your point SMEE?!"

"Well, sir, we're heading for one right now!"

Captain Hook, James, and Peter all looked up to see that the ship was flying right towards the clock tower.

"I think that it is _time_ that we go, Hook." James said as he snuck off to the captain's quarters only to see that Wendy had knocked out the door handle with one of Hook's more sharp and twisted golden hooks. "Where are you Wendy-darling?" He chanted in anger, before with a sharp hit they bumped up against the face of the clock.

"Look it's Wendy!" A lost boy yelled out as they saw her on the plank and with a swift movement she jumped a small leap to the ledge on the outer skirts of the clock tower's edge. She swallowed and moved into the door that lead to the inside of the clock face.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Are you sure that is the girl you wish to marry James - sir?" Smee asked.

"I will have my prize if I have to tear that clock down cog by cog." James said as Peter flew by to find Wendy.

"Well Capt'n I see our journey has ended here…"

"No, Smee. In London, there is no Croc…" In which Hook gulped. "But inside, lies Peter Pan, and I will…I will…I WILL do this." Hook too took it upon himself, with all his might to enter the large Big Ben. He just as quickly knocked the plank down from the ship so no other blundering idiots could follow them.

"Well this shall be easy. Cogs, wheels, and a staircase that goes forever downwards." James said entering the small door on the face of the clock. "Wendy…I know your in here." He said, moving down from around the large bell.

"Shh." Peter said, who had Wendy inside the large bell frame. They hoped James would decide to try the next level.

James looked around. He looked down.

"Have you found them?" Hook asked.

"Shh." James said. "Not on the stairs, not on the platform…"

"Have you looked above?" Hook nudged his Hook upwards. They looked. No Peter or Wendy.

"Where else could they be?" James said.

"Not sure. But I must ask, why does one need a clock THIS big?" Hook said.

"Big Ben is our pride and glor-" James then looked at the bell hanging amongst the middle of the stairs. He knocked his head twice towards it to indicate to Hook his ideas.

"Well glory. And unlike the tic toc you are so familiar too Captain, I'd say this one has more of a dinging noise." James then hit the bell and soon the pair inside were embraced with a loud vibration of sound that sent them flying out from beneath it.

"Play your flying games Pan, but if you were really a man you would fight on the ground." Hook snarled.

"Of course what fun is it on the ground? Why don't you come up here to me?" Pan said Wendy still in his arms.

James wondered how exactly else one could get a Peter Pan down from his flying.

"Sooner or later you'll have to. We all know when the bell really rings we might be a little too close for comfort. Not to mention, just think of all the fun we'll have when we all go deaf won't it." James shrugged.

"Oh we'll escape before then."

"Will you? Because speaking of flying I have something of yours." James then pulled out a small bag with a lot of punching and movement on the inside. Tink had been trying to get out but the rope on the outside was tight and the coins at the bottom weighed it down.

"IS that MY gold?" Hook asked.

"Think of it as an advance. You'll get it back in plenty after I'm sure."

"Tink!" Peter said, as James put it back in his coat pocket. "You want the fairy back, hand over Wendy."

"It's okay, do it Peter. Just make sure to get me back after." Wendy whispered to him. "Don't loose Tink because of me."

"Are you sure Wendy?" He asked.

She nodded. "Mhm."

"Only a fair trade though." Peter said.

"Let Wendy down to us. I'll pass you the bag."

Peter nodded and helped Wendy down to the platform from the air. He looked to James. "Hand over Tink." He outstretched his hand.

"Well I know I could." Quickly he took a firm grasp of Wendy's wrist. "But on the other hand, can you think of the money I'll make with a real live fairy?" He then quickly sliced Peter's forearm with his sword, and took Wendy through the latch'd door too the stairs.

Peter shook off the pain and scolded himself for being so stupid as to thinking he'd bargain fairly. "Ah so it is now the two of us is it?" Hook said.

"It is Hook. But I'm afraid our battle will have to be prolonged." Peter looked to Hook. He needed to get Hook out of the way before he lost Wendy.

"You cannot dismiss me?!" Hook said.

Peter flew back into the air. "Oh but I can." He looked and saw some ropes hanging from the ceiling to the floor on the other side of the bell. "And you'll have to catch me first!" He placed himself before the ropes.

"Ah what games!" Hook said as he went in and began to sword fight with Peter, who in a matter of minutes took one of the ropes and wrapped Hook's free hand in one and when he struggled taking that one off while sword fighting Peter, hit the sword out of his hand, and whizzed around and tied him up in a spider web of not-so proper knots and ropes.

"AHHH I KNEW I HATED CLOCKS! PETER PAN DON"T YOU-"

Peter then flung Hook's sword to the other side of the room. "Goodluck with that one ya old codfish! The net really got you this time!"

Peter then flew down the stairs before he caught up with James who was basically dragging Wendy down the un-lite stairs, flight after flight as she persisted.

"I don't care if I have to drag you-"

"Let me go!" Wendy persisted, trying to get him to let her loose from his iron clad hand, as his other hand twisted to put his sword against her neck.

"Now I'd hate to frame your Peter for you're death…so I really hope you could just come along nicely now?"

"Leave Wendy alone!"

James turned around, halfway down a set of stairs to see a pesky boy still on pursuit. "Hook really can't do much of anything can he? I thought for sure he'd be a little more useful." James then took Wendy's hand high, causing her to lift to her tip toes. "You want Wendy? Go get her."  
>He turned to Wendy. "When you get back up from this, expect to see my face waiting for my Darling bride." He then let go whipping his hand downwards causing Wendy to fall down the stairs as she hit her head against the wall of the platform down between the next set.<p>

"Wendy!" Peter said, shocked. She wasn't moving. "How dare you? Let me have Tink back, or be prepared -" He started to sword fight with him, pinning him against the stair railing.

"To beg for my life? You're a boy, not a man. I am not about to -"

Suddenly James felt a movement in his jacket pocket, and realized Tink had become free. She emerged causing him to fall backwards, and with one swift motion, James was falling down a deep deep path to death.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Fall, and the Rise**

"Tink go see if you can save him!" Peter said, not really wanting to be the cause of his death to a floor too many stories down to count.

Peter then looked to Wendy who was out cold on the ground. He flew down to her. "Wake up Wendy wake up."

Tink returned and motioned to him that she couldn't find him, falling or on the bottom. Peter shook his head. It didn't matter. Wendy mattered now.

Tink heard something and looked outside. Sirens. Police cars. Peter and Wendy hid and watched the scene unfold.

_"The systems been breached!"_

_"We got complaints of a ship of some sorts heading for the tower? I don't see one!"_

_"Whose inside?""_

_"Lets go men."_

_"Look a girl. Is she okay? Was she missing?"_

_"I recognize her as the banker Darling's daughter. I'll make a phone call in. Call the medic."_

_"If she was kidnapped her perpetrator should be around here?"_

_"Let's check the roof." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 days later….<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Wendy? Are you…alright?"<p>

She opened her eyes to a fuzzy image of a boy in green before she heard a door start to open and she found her eyes hurting, and closed them for a moment again.

"Wendy? Wendy darling, are you awake?"

Wendy looked over to the fuzzy face of her mother.

"Oh good. We were so afraid you'd weren't going to wake up. The doctor said it was a concussion and you should wake but I can't help but worry. What happened at the clock-tower?"

"James…he had me. And Peter…is Peter okay? Oh and Hook at his Pirates-"

"Oh that man dressed like a pirate?" Her father entered the bedroom. "I told him he was the one who stole our kids years ago, and stole you again this time. He and his whole gang…John, and Michael if they allow is going to testify. He sounds pure looney talking about Pirates and a special land in the stars. Wait…You said James?"

"Yes well James came to Neverland to get me back because he wanted your signature on his father's bill so he could inherit the money and rule London…so Hook brought him so they could take down Peter!"

"James O'Crook?" Her mother repeated. "Well…" She looked to her husband. Her father swallowed. "James has been missing ever since then…his father is accusing that Hook man, because of his ties to our family…and they found his shoe at the scene…ahem…but enough of this. You need your rest…as to whether you'll ever leave this house again-"

"Father!" "Darling!" Wendy and her mother said at the same time in a shocked - scolding voice.

"Ahem…well either way, get your rest." He then left the room.

Wendy felt a lightheadedness. She sighed. Was Peter okay? The lost boys?

"I'm not sure what happened darling, but if that is your Captain Hook, your father will make sure he never leaves that prison…somehow."

"Oh mother." She felt her arms around her.

"Now rest for a while. But don't go sleeping for too long Wendy darling, I really was afraid you wouldn't get up again."

Wendy watched her mother leave. So Hook was in London's jail. She never once thought that would happen. And James was missing…it nerved her but she didn't know much of what went on after she fell down the stairs. She sighed. She just hoped Peter and the boys were okay…she swore she'd seen him. But maybe she'd only been dreaming. She turned over and looked to her door. There were doors to two worlds in her room. One led to a London life with her family and the other with Peter and the boys. Never once did she think they'd collide as they had three days ago.

She wondered if her window was always open now that she …well had lived in Neverland. Did she really imagine Peter or…

"Wendy you're awake!"

She looked to the window and saw Peter.

"Oh Peter." She smiled from her bed. "I was afraid Hook or James had gotten you."

"Nah, nobody can outdo the great Peter Pan. I'm sorry…you got hurt."

"I'll be fine, I just might not be able to come back to Neverland for a while."

"I can take care of you Wendy, me and the lost-boys will spend all our time with you, that way no Pirate can ever steal you again!"

"Peter, it is all grand, but I can't leave under this condition. I was out for three days, so it maybe a month or so before I can return. Even still I don't want to worry my parents so soon."

"I'd rather you in Neverland with us but if you must Wendy, we will wait until your return."

"Peter…what happened with James? My memory is quite fuzzy and I'm not positive I was awake to see-"

"I was fighting him, when Tink escaped his pocket and he flew backwards off the stairwell…"

"And he didn't die!?" Wendy gasped. She hated James, but she also couldn't stand to see anyone die.

"No…I dont think so…I told Tink to help him, but she said she didn't see him falling or even on the ground…he disappeared."

"Well I'd hate to say anything happened, but I'd rather hate if he reappeared…" Wendy said, and a tear came down her face.

"Wendy what's wrong?" Peter asked, coming closer above her bed, to see a few more falling down.

"Well…I'm really sorry I brought this upon you and the lost boys…but I'm also really happy that James didn't kill you…nobody knew what happened to you and the boys…so I'm crying of happiness…and because I'm sorry….and because I was scared…"

"Wendy's crying for too many reasons. They're shouldn't be any reason to cry. That's why I rescued you to Neverland in the first place, so you wouldn't cry."

"I know…I'm sorry." She wiped the tears from her eyes with her finger.

Peter wondered how he could make her happier."Wendy?"

"Yes Peter?" She asked wiping her tears.

"Remember when you gave me a kiss, and you told me what it was about?"

"Well yes but-"

"Well if you gave Peter a kiss shouldn't he give something back in return?"

"Well Peter you gave me that-"

Peter kissed Wendy before she could mutter another word.

Her mother, unknowingly to them, peaked from outside the door through a crack.

"What what is it?" Her father asks.

"Oh, nothing Darling. Remember our first kiss?"

"What, what now? Who is she kissing?!"

"Oh Darling, please. Wendy has found her place. You should be happy."

"Yes, well I can say that I'm not getting that raise."

"Good, well… don't sign those papers."

"GOOD?! Why do you say that?"

"Oh just a women's intuition. We are just fine as we we will have a spare room in the house soon anyway."

"Wendy can not leave already…she already got in this much trouble and…" The voice drifted off down the hallway outside the Darling household.

Wendy was wide eyed at Peter after the quick and innocent kiss. She smiled.

"Peter, if you stay too long you know, you might actually grow up."

"Peter Pan will never grow up!"

"Then, come visit me tomorrow." She said as her eyes drooped in and out of consciousness.

"Only as long as Wendy promises to get better so she can return to Neverland!"

"Oh of course I promise Peter."

"Well Goodnight fair Wendy, Princess of Neverland!" Peter said bowing to her, before turning to leave.

"Goodnight Fair Peter, King of the Lost boys!"

And with that Wendy fell back asleep, hoping the next time she would wake, the boy that would never grow up, would be waiting for her, by her window for the moment she could permanently join him on a lifelong adventure.

**The End.**

**_...or is it?_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ever Neverland 2: Returning to Neverland and the Return of the Captain**

_Prologue: If Alls Well that Ends Well…Did it Really End Well?_

Wendy smiled as she felt the wind brush past her, in the sweet warmth of Neverland's air. Peter and the boys had gone to visit the Indians, and she enjoyed her peaceful freedom away from London in the bare grasses of the island, not far from the beach, where she'd decided to make a necklace from the shells she'd found earlier. Finally. She had had to remain at her house for almost a year after her injury…and another half as her father had refused to let her go so soon, blaming his worries on her injuries, but she new better. She returned to Neverland with the Lost boys and things had been peaceful.

Captain Hook hadn't returned this time. He'd had a sentence of almost 30 years on his belt, and for all the time he'd spent in Neverland, he too could not escape the real-world and its aging.

James never returned home either. They never found out if he had truly died from his fall at the Clock tower, but Wendy, in all her heart, hoped that maybe if he did survive, he'd learnt his lessons change his ways.

It had been what she'd figure was almost another half a year time since she'd returned to home. Michael was now almost a teenager himself. John had gone on to study liberal arts, and although Father had pushed him to become a lawyer, he'd told Wendy in his letters he was to write a novel…if not for a living at least on the side in honour of their favourite hero Peter Pan.

At times she wondered what life would have been like if she'd decided to stay in London instead of coming back here. She loved Neverland and Peter…but things were hard when she wasn't sure just how much love…or affection she'd get back. It felt selfish, but she was now 16…or around that considering Neverland's time was so different to their own, and maybe there had been truth in the feelings that growing up bestowed on a girl. Either way, she refused to neglect the peaceful happiness Peter Pan and Neverland's Lost boys provided to her.

For now London would be a visit away.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in London…<em>

* * *

><p>"James Hook?"<p>

A man with a black tousle of long hair mixed with shades of grey, a crooked moustache and a hand of a hook…which had been removed and now was nothing but a stump, looked up solemnly from the confines of his London prison. He stared at the people that confined him for crimes he'd found himself blamed upon by the wretched Wendy Darling and her family, and even James O'Crook's father had seemingly taken his neck as the scapegoat for his privileged son's disappearance. His time of Neverlanding was over…he'd aged too much in these last years for returning…and his attempts to escape his confines were rather futile. Pirating was simply out-aged for the London era.

"WHAT?" He croaked out to the policeman that had been on guard, stark faced, and solid.

"You have a visitor." He said rather stoically.

Hook wondered… What now could it possibly be? Another wonderful person who was here to spite him on his "insane" ideas of a pirate and a flying ship, kidnapping children, and attempting to kill dear little Wendy Darling…or maybe another who wished to bargain to find the likelihood of the damn rich and popular James boy, who, as cunning as the boy was in his deviousness, had also disappeared and caused a headache for the old Captain.

"Hello Captain Hook."

He looked out the bars of his confines to a chiseled, thin young man…built…with raven black hair, falling down onto the shadows of his face. A dangerous look in his eyes. Could it be?

"Is it you?"

"Depends who you think I am."

"Oh? Oh James is it? Have you come to free me?" Hook wondered if his old eyes were deceiving him, for twenty years in Neverland, had aged him a good bit in the real world, contained in a jail cell the size of a shoe-box.

"No. I do not recall much help from the codfish that doomed me at the tower many years past. It seems you are to old for any use. You set your mind to kill Peter Pan and yet here you are, waisting for your crimes."

"My crimes? MY CRIMES? I doomed you?! Why you little-You are the missing one that caused MY DOOM ! The one named J-" Hook gripped the bars of his cell.

"Ah, ah. That isn't my name anymore." The figure cut him off, only for Hook to receive a pistol to his chin. "You see, that security guard is actually one of my men. My father recently decided to put me back in the picture on his will, due to a recent visit I had with him… I never realized what a petty fool he was. It really surprised him to think his son was alive after these years. Luckily London is an easy domain to conquer, and soon…a return to Neverland might be in order. "

"With what? Who? You are but a-"

"A boy? Ah, two years have passed, and I am not a boy anymore. More like a pirate with a bag of fairy dust rather, I've kept for just this occasion, or do you not recall the run in I had with Tinker-bell?" He held out a small bag that illuminated the dark lit prison. "It would surprise one, to think how much dust a fairy waists trying to escape a loot bag, and how little it took to save my life that night."

"A pirate? My my, what men do you have?" Hook ignored the boasts.

"Yours. A few of my own. Luckily my father is dying, my mother is divorced. I am going to return to Neverland, as the new Pirate King. Just call me, Captain James O'Crook." He stepped forward and grinned slyly to Hook. "Thank you for your men…or what few of them were actually useful. Luckily being a boy come back from the dead, with a pocket of cash can provide a better crew… OH and a reputation to live off of. You can die here knowing that I will be the one to kill Peter Pan, and take back Wendy.

"Oh its the Wendy-girl now is it? What could you hope to retain from a girl who has not aged since much more than a year since your last encounter?"

"Revenge. Keepers. Surely you must know a feeling? Taking what is his, regaining what is yours?"

"Ah, return with the girl and you'll find yourself in my shoes." Hook motioned to his cell.

"Will I? With Fairy dust, a better crew, and a far better plan, I'm certain I will not step into your shoes other than the place at the head of the pack. Wendy needs a man and a good reality check. I will return her to London, just for the pleasure of what I could not plunder from Neverland the first time. If it means chaining the Pan boy to the ground in this world to him grow old and watch as I enjoy Wendy Darling as mine, amongst my riches I will do everything to fulfill that dream of mine…even if it is based in the sincerest of greed. "

"Why don't you at least let me out of here? I can show you the direct route back to Neverland?" Hook tried to bargain one last time, rather overcome by his protage's more evil plan .

"Sorry, but an old friend of yours made quite the directional map already." With that Smee was shoved into the same cell as Hook.

"I promise I will not make the same mistakes you did ex-Captain of Neverland. Good luck with your endeavours here in London." And with the tip of the Hook's Captain's hat, Captain O'Crook left to fill the shoes of Neverland's Pirate with a his own better, more be-fitting pair of feet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Readers: This will be a sequel to this story, which I will be adding and working on as soon as I finish some of my other stories (which will be asap...very soon! promise!) I couldn't possibly leave James, so diabolical and greedy in his nature, to die off and leave well enough alone could I?<em>**

**_Basically, If you liked this one, please look out for the next:  
><span>Ever Neverland 2: Returning to Neverland and the Return of the Captain!<span>_**


End file.
